A l'ombre des ruines
by Saint Loup
Summary: Il suffit parfois de changer de décor pour voir les choses sous un nouvel angle. Et si ce voyage en Grèce, organisé pour les élèves de sixième année, apportait plus d'une révélation ? - Harry x Draco fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : **

Un grand bateau était arrimé aux pelouses d'Hogwarts. Sa coque peinte et sa voile bigarrée égayaient de leurs couleurs vives le sombre gazon. Argus Filch attendait en bas du pont d'embarquement avec une liste d'étudiants de sixième année. Harry regardait ses camarades monter devant lui avec un enthousiasme grandissant. Quand vint son tour, Filch hésita. Harry lui tendit d'une main tremblante l'autorisation exceptionnelle signée par Dumbledore. Le concierge lui lança une œillade dédaigneuse, sûrement déçu de ne pouvoir le rabrouer, et maugréa un « C'est bon, Potter » à peine audible. Harry mit le pied sur la passerelle en bois avec l'impression d'être déjà en terre inconnue. Son cœur faisait des bons périlleux d'excitation et de joie. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressenti cette sensation ? Il repensa brièvement à tous les tracas qu'il laissait derrière lui en se promettant de ne plus y prêter attention ensuite. Les murs du château garderaient en leur sein les dangers d'une guerre imminente, le retour en force de Voldemort et les secrets de Malfoy. Harry tourna la tête vers la file d'élèves qui attendait toujours l'autorisation de Filch pour monter à bord. Il repéra rapidement la tête blonde en regrettant, une fois encore, que son pire ennemi soit du voyage. Le jeune Slytherin n'était pas le seul à ternir le plaisir d'Harry. La silhouette noire et sévère de Snape se devinait à l'ombre du grand mat. Harry se sentit un peu moins malheureux en voyant la mine renfrognée du professeur de Potion qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son manque de motivation.

Harry alla poser sa malle de voyage dans la cabine-dortoir. Ron, Hermione et Parvati avaient déjà pris place et avaient réservé quatre lits côte à côte. Harry sourit en pensant au soleil, à la mer et à la plage. Il rêvait déjà des heures de liberté à nager dans les eaux claires de la Grèce. Pris dans sa rêverie, il imagina la peau blanche de Malfoy exposée sans ménagement aux rayons cruels du soleil tropical. L'idée d'une torture nouvelle le mit en joie et il sentit son sourire s'élargir.

Ils ressortirent sur le pont pour assister au décollage du bateau. Penchés au-dessus du bastingage, les élèves embarqués saluaient leurs camarades restés à terre. Harry aperçut Neville et Seamus, deux petits points jaune et rouge en contre-bas. Dean serrait l'inconsolable Lavender dans ses bras. Harry agita la main en leur direction mais leurs silhouettes furent bientôt obscurcies par des ailes géantes qui sortaient doucement de la coque et se déployaient sur la quasi-totalité des pelouses alentours. Des hurlements effrayés se firent entendre aux premiers battements d'ailes. Certains spectateurs avaient senti des plumes leur caresser la base du crâne. Le bateau s'ébranla. À bord, chacun s'agrippait à la rampe pour supporter les secousses. Une fois dans les airs, Harry lâcha prise et se mit à discuter avec Ron des possibilités que leur offraient ces quelques jours.

* * *

Draco avala la potion anti-nausée que lui avait spécialement concocté Snape. Le goût âcre des œufs de Doxy lui agressa les papilles mais il sentit aussitôt l'effet apaisant du liquide lui détendre les muscles et faire disparaître le nœud dans son ventre. Il sourit d'aise et oublia pour un temps la contrariété qui le taraudait depuis l'annonce de ce voyage. Sa mère l'avait inscrit de force alors qu'il se débattait encore avec le Vanishing Cabinet. Il avait objecté qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des mondanités scolaires. Mais pour une raison obscure elle avait insisté pour qu'il parte. Draco avait failli faire une scène pour lui faire changer d'avis mais, quand il s'était retrouvé face à elle et son regard fatigué d'angoisse, il n'avait pas osé argumenter. Il allait donc supporter ces cinq jours inutiles avec dignité et résignation.

Draco se regarda dans le miroir des toilettes. Son visage était toujours aussi pâle et marqué par les soucis. Une petite ride commençait à s'installer entre ses sourcils à force d'être contractés par la concentration. Le mal des airs accentuait légèrement son teint blafard et le violacé de ses cernes. Il pencha la tête avec consternation, cherchant à fuir l'image dégradée que lui renvoyait son reflet. Après quelques secondes, il se recomposa une figure lisse, sérieuse et dénuée de toute expression puis il prit une grande inspiration et sortit rejoindre les autres.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle commune, il fut assailli par le brouhaha des discussions. Il fit une grimace de dégoût comme si le bruit venait lui souffler sous le nez avec une haleine fétide. Son déplaisir s'aggrava quand il aperçut une table plus animée que les autres où un Harry Potter extatique parlait à ses camarades en faisant de grands gestes. La seule vue de sa bonne humeur, étalée sans aucune pudeur, piqua Draco d'une nouvelle aiguille venimeuse. Il détourna vivement le regard et repéra les fauteuils où s'étaient installées les filles Slytherins. Malgré les efforts répétés du Professeur Sinistra pour mélanger ses élèves, tous s'étaient groupés par réflexe selon leur maison.

Pansy fit un signe inutile pour attirer l'attention de Draco. Tracey et Daphné se tournèrent vers lui avec des sourires béats. Il s'approcha lentement et majestueusement tel un pacha entrant dans son harem. Crabbe et Goyle lui manquaient cruellement, mais la perspective d'être le seul garçon de Slytherin commençait à bien lui plaire. Il répondit au regard langoureux de Daphné par un sourire ravageur et se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure quand Tracey se jeta à son cou. À l'autre bout de la salle, il remarqua distraitement que Potter s'était tu et l'observait avec les yeux vides d'un poisson hébété par l'apparition d'un appât. Draco pencha la tête pour déposer un baiser rapide sur le cou offert de Tracey et s'éloigna d'elle doucement. Il sentait les filles au bord de la pâmoison et se félicita d'aussi bien maîtriser l'art de la séduction.

Daphné lui fit une place sur le canapé. Pansy partit dévotement lui chercher une tasse de café. Tracey riait déjà des plaisanteries qu'il n'avait pas encore fait. Il s'enfonça avec satisfaction dans le moelleux du velours et savoura les œillades envieuses des autres mâles. Il s'approcha un peu de Daphné car il savait que la belle blonde en faisait rêver plus d'un. Il lui susurra à l'oreille un secret qui n'en était pas un et surveilla Stephen Cornfoot du coin de l'œil, espérant attirer sa jalousie. Cornfoot, avec son catogan et son air propret, était sûrement le garçon le plus séduisant de leur année. « Après moi-même », corrigea mentalement Draco d'un ton détaché. Cependant le Ravenclaw était absorbé par une partie d'échec. Draco décida donc de faire appel à ses talents d'orateur. En peu de temps, ses trois compagnes pouffaient de rire et poussaient des « Oh, Draco... » qui intriguèrent le reste des voyageurs. Si le beau Stephen n'avait pas encore tourné la tête, Potter, lui, jetait ses yeux liquoreux dans leur direction avec un air faussement agacé mais véritablement curieux. Draco se délectait.

* * *

Les événements prirent une tournure moins agréable à l'approche du repas. Sinistra gambadait d'un groupe à l'autre pour les inviter à prendre place dans la cabine-réfectoire. Les étudiants se levèrent à contre cœur pour rejoindre la grande table commune. Refusant obstinément de se mélanger aux maisons ennemis, Draco prit soin de poster une sentinelle à chacun de ses côtés. Par malchance, Potter et sa clique s'assirent à sa droite. Le petit corps de Tracey ne le protégeait qu'à peine de la vision de l'Élu. Draco se sentit de nouveau nauséeux et s'abstint de dévorer les mets abondants qui apparaissaient devant eux.

« Salut, Harry », lança jovialement Tracey. Potter sembla chercher longuement dans ses souvenirs avant de trouver son prénom et lui répondre. La petite brune enchaîna : « Paraît qu'on va tous être mélangés pendant cinq jours, alors autant faire comme si on s'aimait bien ». Draco étouffa un reproche : elle n'avait pas l'air si contrarié de devoir parler au Gryffondor. Il essaya, par des regards emplis d'outrage et de dédain, de faire taire sa voisine. Il finit par lui donner de violents coups de coude quand elle devint trop amicale avec Potter. Mais rien n'y faisait. Plus Draco rageait, plus Potter semblait prendre du plaisir à converser avec Tracey.

À côté de la blonde et filiforme Daphné, Tracey n'était pas un canon de beauté. Plus petite et plus ronde, elle avait cependant un charme certain qui l'avait rendu populaire auprès des garçons de leur maison. Son éternel sourire et son bagout inébranlable faisaient d'elle une personnalité très appréciée. Draco s'en était faite une alliée précieuse et usait allègrement de ses capacités en Potion et en Herbologie. Souvent, après ses entraînements de Quidditch, il se rapprochait d'elle avec un air de guerrier fatigué et venait se pelotonner dans ses bras pendant qu'elle promettait de lui terminer les devoirs qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire.

Draco savait parfaitement pourquoi Potter se laissait charmer. Les moqueries de Tracey, contrairement aux siennes, qui tombaient facilement dans la méchanceté gratuite pour plus d'efficacité, savaient rester respectueuses. Même si elle prenait pour cible les Gryffondors, Tracey eut une manière si habile de les énoncer que Potter en rit de bon cœur. À la fin du repas, il se tordait littéralement devant son imitation subtile et pertinente de McGonagall. Draco pinça les lèvres au comble de l'exaspération.

* * *

Alors que l'obscurité se faisait plus dense et rendait le ciel à peine visible à travers les hublots du navire, les élèves se retrouvèrent dans le salon pour une partie d'Action-Vérité. Les adultes s'étaient éclipsés après le repas, laissant le champ libre à Tracey de proposer le jeu. Les trois Hufflepuffs s'étaient aussitôt enfouis sous les sarcasmes de Malfoy. Ron avait voulu décliner l'invitation mais Pansy s'était approchée de lui en susurrant « On a peur, Weasley ? ». Ne voulant pas subir la même humiliation que les autres et voyant déjà le sourire satisfait de Malfoy briller dans sa direction, Ron se leva d'un bond pour rejoindre la partie. Il tira Harry par la manche mais son ami lui lança un regard noir. « Hors de question, siffla-t-il par dessus le guide touristique qui lui servait d'alibi.

- Me laisse pas seul, mec.

- T'avais qu'à y penser avant. »

Ron resta interdit puis fronça les sourcils dans une mimique d'intense concentration : « Ça pourrait te donner une excuse pour avoir des infos sur ce que trame Malfoy ». Harry releva la tête, sa curiosité piquée au vif. Ron lui sourit d'un air diabolique et tentateur. Harry prit une seconde pour réfléchir à la possibilité d'obtenir des explications sur l'étrange comportement de Malfoy dans la Room of Requirement et posa son livre.

« C'est ton tour, Ron ». La voix aigrelette de Daphné le ramena à la réalité. Ron prit sa respiration et tenta d'oublier le feu qui lui brûlait les joues. À son côté, Hermione se tortilla inconfortablement et remit correctement en place le coussin sur lequel elle était assise. Ron prit la baguette qui se trouvait au centre de leur cercle, la fit tourner sur le sol comme une toupille et attendit qu'elle désigne la prochaine victime. Il croisa les doigts pour que ce soit Pansy et qu'il puisse prendre sa revanche. Mais la baguette ralentit et s'arrêta en pointant Draco. Aussitôt, un filament de lumière vint s'enrouler autour de son poignet. Draco soupira légèrement et leva les yeux vers son tourmenteur. Ron prit son temps. Il passait en revue tous les supplices qu'il rêvait de lui faire subir depuis des années. Harry se racla la gorge pour lui rappeler la raison première de leur participation. Ron devait trouver une action assez répugnante pour que Malfoy choisisse de répondre à sa question.

« Action, lança le Slytherin d'une voix décidée.

- Embrasse Harry... Avec la langue... évidemment, ajouta Ron avec une pointe de sadisme.

- Vérité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans la Room of Requirement ? ».

Les traits de Malfoy se crispèrent. Ses lèvres se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre pour ne former qu'une ligne mince et austère. Ron jubilait intérieurement. Il se tourna vers Harry pour partager sa victoire mais son ami fixait devant lui d'un air horrifié. Ron reporta ses regards vers Malfoy. Il s'était levé. « J'vais prendre l'action, finalement ». Il laissa tomber les mots avec un dégoût évident comme si chacun d'eux lui salissait la bouche. Le silence se fit plus dense dans le salon. Tracey retint son souffle mais ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur son visage amusé. Harry observa Malfoy venir vers lui et s'agenouiller pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il recula la tête, peu habitué à le voir de si près et maudit amèrement Ron quand il sentit la main de Malfoy lui passer dans le cou. « Mets-y du tien, Potter, c'est déjà assez désagréable comme ça ».

Harry voulut le frapper ou le repousser violemment, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Le visage de Malfoy s'était dangereusement rapproché et la vision d'Harry était brouillée par cette soudaine proximité. Il sentit la moiteur des lèvres de Malfoy sur les siennes. Son agresseur ouvrit légèrement la bouche et le captura dans la prison moelleuse de ses lèvres. Harry sursauta quand la pointe de sa langue vint se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses dents. Il poussa un cri de surprise outrée. Malfoy en profita pour l'envahir plus profondément. Sa langue était dure comme si elle voulait imposer sa présence et lui faire mal. Harry resta immobile sentant le poids de la langue de Malfoy contre la sienne. Il voulut se dégager mais la main sur sa nuque le maintenait en position. Il voulut parler mais le mouvement de ses lèvres rendit le baiser plus vivant et insupportable. Sa langue se contracta pour essayer de repousser celle de Malfoy. Celui-ci se dégagea brusquement, laissant un invisible fil de salive s'étirer entre leurs bouches. Par réflexe, Harry s'essuya contre sa manche. Ses mains tremblaient et tout son corps était secoué d'horreur. Malfoy se releva et reprit sa place entre Daphné et Pansy. Ses pupilles étaient luisantes de colère.

Le fil lumineux qu'il avait autour du poignet et qui l'obligeait magiquement à remplir sa part du contrat avait disparu.

Après quelques minutes de silence, le jeu recommença. Potter lançait des regards de reproche à Weasley qui ne cessait de mimer de silencieux « Désolé ». Draco se détendit un peu en voyant l'effet dévastateur de son assaut buccal et reporta son attention sur la baguette qu'il fit tourner avec un peu trop de force. Elle toupina longuement avant de ralentir et se pointer sur... Potter. Draco regarda le fil de lumière s'enrouler autour du Gryffondor et respira d'aise. La vengeance allait être douce. « Action, finit par articuler un Potter visiblement hors de lui.

- Embrasse Ron... Avec la langue... évidemment, dit Draco en reprenant l'air sadique du rouquin quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Vérité.

- Que s'est-il s'est passé au Ministère l'année dernière ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire pleurer comme un bébé, Potter ? »

Malfoy retint de justesse un rire sardonique. Il était ravi à l'idée de l'humilier aussi facilement. Il aurait aimé voir les deux amis s'embrasser et rougir d'embarras. Mais le Gryffondor choisit l'humiliation verbale et préféra évoquer ses larmes impudiques. « Parce que j'ai perdu un être cher, Malfoy ». Le sourire de Draco s'élargit de plaisir. Autour de lui, pourtant, les visages n'étaient pas aussi rayonnants qu'il l'espérait. Daphné lui jeta un regard réprobateur. Potter renifla bruyamment. Draco comprit avec consternation que le malheureux imbécile avait les larmes aux yeux. Il aurait pu savourer longuement son triomphe. Faire pleurer Potter avait toujours été un de ses plus tendres désirs. Mais le reste des joueurs le fixait avec une telle hostilité qu'il se replia légèrement sur lui-même. Padma interrompit le silence d'un ton doux et compatissant, pendant que ses noires pupilles jetaient des éclairs de haine vers Draco : « Vas-y, Harry, c'est ton tour ».


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Draco aurait pu assassiner Sinistra. Mais Draco n'était pas très fort pour assassiner les gens. Il se contenta donc de regarder son petit déjeuner d'un œil meurtrier et de poignarder sans ménagement son toast à la marmelade. La confiture coula autour de son couteau planté et Draco se sentit apaisé. Pourtant, la professeur d'Astronomie venait de leur annoncer que les garçons et les filles seraient séparés en deux dortoirs dans l'hôtel où ils s'apprêtaient à descendre. Draco avait immédiatement réalisé qu'il serait le seul Slytherin de la chambre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin en Grèce, le matin s'éveillait à peine et le soleil d'avril ne chauffait pas encore les pierres et les toits des habitations. Ils débarquèrent avec solennité et appréhension et se dirigèrent vers leur hôtel dans le calme. Les petits groupes s'étaient reformés par maison et chacun chuchotait dans son coin. Draco remarqua que Potter était bizarrement silencieux. Il avançait d'un pas aveugle, ses cheveux plus ébouriffés que d'habitude et l'air tellement endormi que Draco le trouva presque charmant. « Presque », insista-t-il en réalisant tardivement l'absurdité de sa pensée. Potter frotta ses poings fermés contre ses paupières alourdies par le sommeil. Draco détourna rapidement la tête.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans l'hôtel et se dirigeaient vers leurs dortoirs, Draco était plongé dans ses réflexions. Il ne prêta aucune attention au décor splendide qui les accueillait. Installé au sommet d'une des collines de l'île, leur hébergement s'étalait tel un petit village. D'un côté de la butte, la rocaille était aménagé pour recevoir les bateaux de voyages. De l'autre côté, les maisons autochtones noyaient la pente rocheuse sous leurs teintes blanches et bleues. Derrière chacune des minuscules fenêtres, percées dans les épais murs de l'hôtel, on pouvait apercevoir des bouts de mer opaline et turquoise.

Draco observait silencieusement ses compagnons de chambre afin décider des meilleures alliances à former pour les jours à venir. Il ne prit pas la peine de considérer l'option Gryffondor. Entre Potter et Weasley il n'avait que le choix de l'embarras. S'acoquiner aux deux Hufflepuffs lui donnait la nausée. Il aurait encore préférer retourner sur le bateau et souffrir du mal des airs. Ne restaient donc que Cornfoot et Entwhistle de Ravenclaw.

Il réunit mentalement les informations qu'il savait sur eux. Stephen Cornfoot était issu d'une famille pure. Draco n'aimait pas sa manière de vouloir constamment se rapprocher des muggles et comprendre leur culture. Mais il ferait l'impasse sur ce détail. Pour cinq jours, c'était dans ses cordes. Restait le problème Kevin Entwhistle. Derrière ses airs d'intellectuel se cachait un véritable boulet humain, capable de faire honte à tout sorcier qui se respecte. Rien qu'à voir sa démarche hésitante et son air constamment dans la lune, Draco croyait deviner ses origines muggles. Sa maladresse légendaire égalait presque la malchance de Longbottom. Draco aurait pu se passer d'une alliance avec cet énergumène. Mais Cornfoot était nécessaire et Cornfoot passait son temps à suivre Entwhistle (et réparer discrètement toutes les bourdes de son camarade).

Draco se résigna et choisit donc le lit le plus près de Cornfoot. Sortant de sa méditation, il nota avec plaisir que le dortoir était confortable. La blancheur des murs et le parquet très clair donnaient un impression de propreté immaculée qu'il jugea des plus agréables. Les meubles étaient d'une sobriété étonnante que ponctuaient quelques tableaux abstraits aux tons acidulés. Habitué au mobilier noble et surchargé du donjon, Draco appréciait ce luxe épuré. La pièce était spacieuse (il pouvait donc s'éloigner de Potter plus facilement) et les lits étaient exceptionnellement grands. Des voiles fins, d'un bleu très pâle, tombant en baldaquin, flottaient légèrement autour de chacun d'eux. Une fois fermés autour de lui, Draco se rendit compte qu'ils étaient enchantés car il n'entendait plus ses voisins. Il sourit d'aise à cette découverte et s'allongea pour mieux savourer les effets du silence.

Au bout de quelques instants, il réalisa que le sort n'était pas tout à fait efficace et il pouvait entendre la voix de Cornfoot, de l'autre côté du rideau : « Draco ? Est-ce que ça va ? ». Il s'assit et poussa le voile d'une main pour regarder son interlocuteur. « Ouaip, j'vais bien. Pourquoi ? », demanda-t-il un peu brusquement. « J'demandais juste. T'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette en arrivant... ». Draco se ressaisit en pensant à ses alliances nécessaires. Il prit un ton plus doux pour rassurer Cornfoot. « T'as vu ? On a une énorme terrasse ». Draco le suivit sans céder à l'envie de l'envoyer balader.

La lumière se fit plus aveuglante devant la baie vitrée. Draco cligna des yeux. De leur chambre, ils avaient une vue parfaite sur la petite ville qui s'étalait à leurs pieds dans ses contrastes de bleu marine et de blanc. Juste en dessous, la mer venait lécher, d'un remous imperceptible et lancinant, les fondations des maisons. Draco retint son souffle. Il eut presque envie de se jeter dans le vide pour tomber dans l'eau calme qui semblait inviter à l'oubli. Le froid des pierres d'Écosse et l'obscurité de la Room of Requirement n'avaient plus aucune réalité. Toute cette folie sombre et oppressante lui semblait n'être qu'un vague cauchemar qu'il pourrait effacer dans cette eau pure et fraîche. Le silence apaisant sous la lumière éclatante anéantissait toutes sinistres pensées. Draco s'approcha de la rambarde et s'immergea dans la contemplation. Il ne remarqua pas, à côté de lui, les yeux verts, pétillants de bonheur, qui venaient de se tourner dans sa direction. Il ne remarqua pas que son coude venait de frôler celui de son pire ennemi. Il ne remarqua pas qu'Harry s'était figé au contact de sa peau froide mais refusait de s'éloigner.

* * *

Cette première journée fut à la hauteur des espérances d'Harry. Le ciel était tel qu'il l'avait imaginé : d'un bleu intense taché d'un seul point clair et lumineux. Les joies du bord de mer étaient infinies. Sinistra et Snape s'étaient mis d'accord pour les laisser profiter de leur journée avant d'attaquer les visites culturelles. Harry avait senti sa poitrine se serrer d'émotion quand il avait mis le pied, pour la première fois, sur le sable fin de la plage. Il avait littéralement sauté de plaisir dans l'eau chaude et salée de la mer.

Draco et son harem s'étaient réfugiés sous le premier parasol. Les cris de joie des autres semblaient agresser leurs oreilles aristocratiques comme ceux d'une foule de paysans hurlant sous les fenêtres d'un palais. Mais ils ne pouvaient empêcher les rires de se répercuter sur les murs des maisons toutes proches. À la vue de leurs camarades, Pansy et Tracey finirent par quitter leur station ombragée pour se joindre à eux. Une fois éloignée de Malfoy, Tracey retrouva son entrain habituel et proposa plusieurs jeux. Elle prit un malin plaisir à faire équipe avec Harry – que sa tenue minimaliste avait révélé dans toute la splendeur de sa carrure – et grimpa sur ses épaules pour un tournoi de joute.

Après avoir gagné quelques combats, Harry et Tracey tombèrent face à Ron et Padma. Harry sortit de l'eau. Il se précipita vers sa serviette et s'y emmitoufla. Il était le premier dehors et les autres ne semblaient pas enclins à le rejoindre. Il ne s'en offusqua pas. Son bonheur était tellement intense qu'il avait envie de prendre du recul. Il voulait voir ses amis s'amuser avec le reste des élèves comme si les rivalités d'Hogwarts n'étaient pas arrivées jusqu'ici. Il voulait voir le paysage grec se dessiner derrière eux. Il voulait figer dans sa mémoire l'image de leur plaisir et la garder en lui comme une photo muggle fixe et immuable.

Ron plongea pour imiter Pansy et tenta de sortir ses jambes à la verticale. Manifestement il ne maîtrisait pas son équilibre et fit une pirouette en arrière qui rendit son public hilare. Quand il émergea, les cheveux tombant sur ses yeux, le nez rempli d'eau de mer et le visage déboussolé, les rires redoublèrent. Harry lui-même esquissa un sourire. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour mieux apprécier le son apaisant et rare des rires partagés. Quand il rouvrit les paupières, Tracey semblait absolument extatique. Elle tenait dans sa main une algue qu'elle balançait devant tout le monde en répétant : « C'est génial, c'est une _Alga Vigesco_. C'est bourré de graines anti-poison, ces trucs-là ». Ils la regardèrent avec étonnement mais ils étaient encore trop amusés par les pitreries de Ron pour la prendre au sérieux. Pansy replongea pour faire l'équilibre sans se demander pourquoi Tracey sortait de l'eau, l'algue à la main, pour la poser délicatement à côté de Draco comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor incroyable .

La suivant du regard, Harry croisa les yeux de Malfoy. Le jeune Slytherin écoutait distraitement le babillage de Daphné. Il remit en place une mèche de cheveux qui n'était pas tombée. Son geste était las et Harry sentit sa peau frémir légèrement. Le teint pâle de Draco se fondait presque dans la clarté du décor. Ses pieds nus avaient la même couleur que le sable et ses cheveux contrastaient à peine avec la blancheur du mur contre lequel il s'appuyait. Même ses pupilles grises qui, d'habitude, perçaient Harry de ses aiguilles acérées n'étaient plus que des gouttes nacrées et inoffensives. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry éprouva de la pitié devant sa fragilité. Il détourna les yeux sans oser questionner plus avant cet étrange sentiment, préférant le considérer comme une insulte de plus à la liste déjà bien fournie de ses offenses faites à Malfoy.

* * *

Draco s'enroula dans son drap avec un soupir de soulagement. Il avait survécu à la première journée. Il ne lui en restait plus que quatre. L'après-midi à la plage s'était plutôt bien déroulée. Malgré son envie d'aller se baigner, il avait su résister à la tentation tel un véritable Malfoy. Son père aurait été fier de lui. Sinistra, pleine de bons sentiments bien baveux, avait essayé de le convaincre plusieurs fois d'aller rejoindre ses "camarades". Mais devant son refus obstiné, elle s'était éclipsée, pensant sûrement qu'il était trop pudique pour se déshabiller devant les autres. Draco ricana silencieusement. Sa plastique parfaite n'avait rien à voir avec son désir tenace de ne pas se mêler aux traîtres des autres maisons. Il repensa avec amertume à Tracey et Pansy qui l'avaient lâchement abandonné et se promit de prolonger leur châtiment. Oui, il continuerait à les snober demain et se contenterait de Daphné... pendant le petit déjeuner, du moins.

En étudiant les événements du jour, Draco s'arrêta un instant sur le souvenir de Potter, sortant de l'eau avant les autres, ruisselant et essoufflé. Passé la surprise de le voir aussi bien foutu, Draco s'était moqué de son visage ahuri de benêt. Distrait par Tracey, Potter avait tourné les yeux vers lui et l'avait fixé pendant un moment. Comble de l'ironie, c'était Draco qui s'était senti mis à nu. Les traits de Potter s'étaient figés dans une expression que Draco n'avait pas su déchiffrer. En y repensant, il prit panique. Seul, dans cette chambre, sans aucune protection qu'un rideau de toile, il se sentit soudainement en danger. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent malgré lui et il retint sa respiration pour guetter les bruits alentours. À travers le charme de silence mal posé, il distinguait vaguement les ronflements de ses voisins. Il se concentra, luttant contre le sommeil, prêt à discerner les bruits traîtres d'un corps qui viendrait vers lui. Il n'entendit rien.

Après de longues minutes d'écoute intensive, Draco était à deux doigts de relâcher son attention quand il crut discerner des mouvements. Il releva légèrement la tête et tendit l'oreille. Des pas se rapprochaient indubitablement de son lit. Son sang s'arrêta de couler et son cœur sembla prendre la pose avant son prochain battement. L'inconnu s'était arrêté au lit d'à côté. Avec une rapidité surprenante, Draco formula une série de scénarios hypothétiques. Il choisit le plus probable et se crispa davantage : peut-être l'agresseur était-il venu supprimer les sang-purs et s'attaquait-il d'abord à Cornfoot avant de venir s'occuper de lui ?

L'intrus avait soulevé le rideau de son voisin et Draco s'attendait à tout moment à entendre le bruit d'une incantation mortelle lancée à mi-voix. Rien ne se produisit. Les sons qu'il entendait à présent ne répondaient pas à ses attentes. Il prit un temps pour réajuster son imagination et se rendit lentement compte que la respiration accélérée de Cornfoot ne traduisait pas l'agonie mais plutôt... l'excitation. Les claquements légers étaient ceux d'une bouche humide qui se détachait d'une autre et d'une langue qui léchait une peau. Draco fut consterné en comprenant que l'agression de Cornfoot n'avait rien de fatale et se maudit d'être resté éveillé pour devenir le témoin auditif de la scène.

Il se retourna dans son lit comme si son geste pouvait éloigner les petits grognements qu'il percevaient. Il voulut se boucher les oreilles mais une soudaine curiosité l'envahit. Qui pouvait bien bécoter ainsi Cornfoot au milieu de la nuit ? Quelle fille avait eu l'audace de pénétrer dans le dortoir des garçons ? Surpris, Draco réalisa qu'il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir... Il s'assit dans son lit et approcha la tête d'un coin de son rideau qu'il poussa précautionneusement. Il pouvait maintenant entendre les chuchotements du couple. La voix grave de Cornfoot poussa de nouveau un gémissement. Draco n'arrivait pas à voir clairement à cause du baldaquin qui protégeait leurs ébats. Il essaya malgré tout de deviner les silhouettes qui apparaissaient délicatement en contre jour.

Stephen était allongé sur le dos. Sa jambe pliée cachait la tête de la deuxième personne qui bougeait doucement d'avant en arrière. Draco sentit un frisson d'excitation lui parcourir l'échine. Il voulait trouver un indice qui lui permettrait d'identifier cette deuxième silhouette agenouillée entre les cuisses de Cornfoot et fut satisfait quand elle se déplia finalement. Le regard de Draco glissa sur son torse... dénué de poitrine... et sur ses hanches d'où pointait, sans doute possible, un sexe en pleine érection. Draco referma brutalement son rideau. Son cœur battit soudainement plus vite et les coups sourds contre sa poitrine résonnait dans tout son corps. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle et s'allongea sur son lit. Un peu calmé, il essaya de fortifier le sort de silence en se faisant le plus discret possible et d'oublier sa propre érection qui refusait de partir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Harry commença la journée en éprouvant une drôle de sensation. Ses premiers regards, encore embués de sommeil malgré ses lunettes mises à la hâte, étaient tombés sur Malfoy. Il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas à Hogwarts et fut momentanément stupéfait de voir son ennemi à quelques mètres de lui de si bon matin. Un soubresaut de colère le poussa sur ses pieds, mais Malfoy ne le regardait pas et Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être énervé. Il se rassit aussitôt et le contempla en train de plier son pyjama et le mettre sous son coussin. Harry sourit devant ce geste de bonne manière scrupuleuse quand, lui, avait l'habitude de fourrer ses affaires en boule dans un coin du lit... qu'il ne refaisait d'ailleurs jamais. Ron le tira de ses pensées en sortant de la salle de bain pour lui dire qu'une des douches était libre.

Malgré l'apaisement que lui procurait l'eau chaude, Harry pensait encore à Malfoy. Pourquoi diable était-il si attentif à lui alors qu'ils étaient à des milliers de kilomètres de l'Angleterre ? Harry s'était promis d'abandonner pour quelques jours ses soucis quotidiens. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la pâleur de Malfoy l'inquiétait encore et pourquoi ses épaules légèrement courbées et son corps alourdi de fatigue attisaient autant sa pitié. La clarté du jour grec rendait-elle plus visibles les signes de nervosité de Malfoy comme une ombre habituée à la pénombre et qui, exposée violemment aux rayons du soleil, révèle toute sa vulnérabilité ?

Harry cessa de se tourmenter et se concentra sur les perspectives alléchantes qu'offrait cette nouvelle journée. Assis devant son petit déjeuner, il écoutait distraitement les exclamations enthousiastes d'Hermione devant chaque page de son énième guide touristique et focalisa son attention sur les délices sucrés qui s'offraient en abondance à ses yeux. Il hésita avant de choisir son miel et opta pour le plus clair d'entre eux, savourant sa couleur dorée tout autant que son goût. Il tartina allègrement son pain et comprit plus tard que sa gourmandise n'était pas des plus judicieuses. Le miel coulait entre ses doigts. Une goutte plus téméraire que les autres roula le long de son poignet. Il l'arrêta d'un coup de langue alerte avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin. Harry aurait pu se sentir ridiculement maladroit, mais personne ne lui prêtait attention et il continua son festin avec délectation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son combat mielleux achevé, il leva les yeux pour reprendre contact avec le monde extérieur. Il aperçut brièvement l'éclat métallisé du regard de Malfoy dans sa direction mais ce-dernier tourna vivement la tête et reprit sa conversation avec les filles Slytherin. « C'est dégoûtant », chuchota Daphné avec une mimique suggestive. Malfoy fronça les sourcils et recula légèrement les épaules dans un geste de surprise : « J'vois pas pourquoi. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent ». Daphné allait renchérir et l'outrage se lisait déjà sur son visage mais Pansy appuya le point de vue de Malfoy. Harry ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient, mais il était certain que le sujet était épineux.

* * *

La vingtaine d'élèves d'Hogwarts suivait les professeurs Sinistra et Snape dans un brouhaha de papotages et de ricanements. La visite n'avait pas encore débuté mais déjà Hermione racontait le dernier livre qu'elle avait lu sur la magie grecque. Harry et Ron n'étaient que partiellement attentifs mais lançaient quelques « ah bon ? » et « vraiment ? » pour maintenir l'illusion de leur intérêt. En entendant parler des sphinx aux énigmes compliquées, les Ravenclaw (certainement attirés par le challenge) se rapprochèrent. Kevin Entwhistle capta l'attention d'Hermione. Passionné par l'art, il venait compléter de ses connaissances littéraires les enseignements théoriques qu'elle avait étudié jusque là. Harry et Ron s'éloignèrent discrètement pour lui laisser la place, contents de pouvoir enfin parler d'autre chose.

Malgré l'heure matinale, le soleil était déjà véhément. Harry s'était moqué de Malfoy caché sous un chapeau de paille et de larges lunettes de soleil, mais il commençait à regretter de ne pas s'être affublé du même accoutrement. À défaut, il se badigeonnait les bras de la crème solaire qu'Hermione avait amenée avec elle. Ron, lui, ne cessait de se renifler la peau, fasciné par la senteur de monoï qui contrastait si agréablement les odeurs douteuses des onguents magiques.

En haut de la colline, qu'ils grimpaient depuis quelques minutes, apparut une unique colonne de marbre devant laquelle les deux professeurs s'arrêtèrent. Hermione avait le regard inquiet de quelqu'un qui découvre que son champ d'investigation a été détruit par le temps et qu'il ne reste qu'un indice pour tout comprendre. Mais le discours de Sinistra la détendit peu à peu. « Nous sommes », commença l'enseignante d'une voix lente et didactique, « devant la porte d'entrée des sites archéologiques. Une fois le portail franchi, vous aurez quartier libre pour visiter les lieux de votre choix ». Un murmure de contentement parcourut l'assistance.

« Toutefois... nous allons vous donner une liste de sites obligatoires sur lesquels vous serez susceptibles d'avoir une interrogation écrite à votre retour à Hogwarts ». Nouveau murmure... de désapprobation cette fois. « Nous joignons également une carte et un bracelet d'urgence qui vous permet de nous joindre à tout moment en cas de problème ». Harry regarda Snape dont le visage renfrogné semblait ajouter en silence « Mais n'en abusez pas quand même ».

Sinistra reprit : « Le hall d'entrée, que vous verrez dans une minute, est divisé en deux sections. D'un côté se trouvent les portes menant aux sites magiques. De l'autre, celles du monde muggle que nous vous invitons _fortement_ à visiter ». Elle se tourna vers Snape, espérant un appui de sa part mais se heurta à la figure définitivement hostile de son collègue. « Hum... Vous avez, grâce à cette entrée, l'opportunité de voyager à travers toute la Grèce avec une simplicité que les muggles vous envieraient sûrement. Alors, profitez bien de cette chance ». Harry entendit Malfoy étouffer un petit rire sarcastique et espéra trouver, en scannant la liste des sites obligatoires que venait de lui tendre Sinistra, un temple muggle. Il sourit de satisfaction en voyant, entre autre, « Parthénon, Athènes ».

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir l'expression de Malfoy. Hermione et les Ravenclaw marchaient déjà en direction de la colonne. Harry faillit leur crier de faire attention car ils allaient la percuter de plein fouet, mais il les vit disparaître dans le marbre. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait du même genre de portail que le quai 9 ¾ de King's Cross Station, il les suivit et passa la porte derrière Ron.

* * *

Hermione était partie devant, avec Kevin et Stephen, tous les trois frénétiques et excités à l'idée du champ de découvertes qui s'étalait devant eux. Ron, Harry et les jumelles Patil suivaient à distance. Parfois, les réflexes Ravenclaw de Padma refaisaient surface et elle trottinait jusqu'au petit groupe d'intellectuels pour partager ses réflexions. Mal à l'aise, sa sœur finissait par la rejoindre pour ne pas rester seule avec Harry et Ron qui parlaient plus souvent Quidditch que vieilles pierres. En peu de temps, Hermione leur avait concocté un ordre de visite qui s'étalait sur les quatre jours restants et qui prenait en compte l'évolution progressive de leur savoir. Un peu effrayés par la longue liste qu'elle avait pondue, Harry et Ron n'avaient pourtant pas osé protester et suivaient ses instructions aveuglément.

Ils commencèrent d'abord par les sites non magiques. La magnificence des paysages et la majesté des architectures ancestrales, qui luttaient vaillamment contre les assauts du temps, les réduisirent au silence. Hermione, cependant, retrouvait vite ses esprits. Harry laissait la voix de son amie pénétrer ses rêveries de temps anciens, de dieux vénérés et d'odeur de fleur d'oranger. Les mots venaient lentement s'imprimer en lui et prendre sens. Elle racontait l'histoire des temples, Kevin narrait la vie des dieux, Harry rêvait les yeux ouverts. Son imagination débordait sur les pierres blanches et sur les visages sculptés dans le marbre.

Il s'arrêta longuement devant la statue impeccable d'un athlète de l'Antiquité. La perfection lisse du corps le fascinait. Il interrompit sa contemplation quand il sentit le regard amusé de Ron à son côté. « Tu baves, mec », lui lança son poétique ami. Harry haussa les épaules et alla rejoindre les autres qui stationnaient devant la représentation d'un homme barbu et âgé. Kevin l'appelait Dédale comme s'il s'agissait d'un ami vénéré. En réponse à leur air intrigué, Hermione expliqua à ses amis qu'il s'agissait d'un architecte connu pour avoir inventé le principe du labyrinthe. Harry lui dédia rapidement une prière de non-remerciement en souvenir de son calvaire lors du Triwizard Tournament. « Beaucoup de sorciers lui vouent un culte sans borne, » continua Hermione sans prendre garde au silence amer qui venait de passer.

Harry n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille l'histoire d'un monstre-taureau et celle de la punition de Dédale. Il venait de repérer la statue d'un être angélique aux ailes déployées. « Icare », indiqua l'inépuisable puits de science qu'était son amie. Harry perdit le fil de la conversation.

* * *

Le lendemain, les Gryffondors et les Ravenclaws, de nouveau ensemble, partirent visiter les édifices magiques. Ils découvrirent des monuments qui rivalisaient de couleurs et de brillance. À côté du charme désuet des ruines de la veille, Harry leur trouvait un côté clinquant et surfait. Contre toute attente, il préférait la fragilité d'un Parthénon à solidité immuable de ces bâtisses enchantées. Peut-être était-il devenu plus sensible au charme des édifices muggles qui luttaient noblement et courageusement contre les éléments ? Malgré la fatalité qui pesait sur leurs murs ébranlés, ils restaient fièrement debout, narguant les intempéries et l'érosion. Au fond de lui, Harry espérait, peut-être, devenir un de ces vieillards ridés par le passage du temps mais qui refuse de perdre la face pour continuer à témoigner d'une époque révolue.

Au cours de leur périple, il fut momentanément distrait de sa déception par les peintures vivantes qui ornaient les murs et d'où sortaient, parfois, des muses dénudées qui venaient s'asseoir à leurs pieds et chanter quelques mystérieuses sérénades. L'une d'elle composa un poème sur un bout de vélin qu'elle tendit à Harry avec des yeux plein d'émerveillement. Quand il saisit le papier, la muse disparut derrière une fougère peinte sur une colonne et le poème s'évapora. Hermione était enthousiasmée par les nombreux passages secrets qui s'ouvraient en caressant le bras d'une déesse ou en embrassant la bouche charnue et froide d'un demi-dieu sculpté dans la pierre. Mais l'après-midi se déroula sans qu'Harry ressentit ce petit picotement d'excitation qu'il avait éprouvé la veille.

Ron et lui commençaient à être distraits et n'écoutaient plus les instructions érudites des leurs compagnons de visite. Ils crurent mourir d'ennui lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au musée d'archéologie et qu'ils virent Hermione s'arrêter devant chaque vitrine pour écouter les informations données par la voix mécanique d'une guide invisible.

Alors qu'ils étaient assis sur un banc, ingénieusement installé dans la pénombre et la fraîcheur d'une salle d'exposition, Ron se pencha vers Harry : « Malfoy sur la droite ». Harry hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Une petite séance d'espionnage lui paraissait une distraction bien plaisante. Ils restèrent cachés dans leur recoin sombre pendant que les Slytherins s'approchaient de la vitrine qui leur faisait face. Harry aurait aimé avoir sa cape d'invisibilité mais il réalisa qu'aucun d'eux n'avait repéré leur présence. Il se tassa un peu plus sur son siège comme s'il espérait se fondre dans le bois. Devant lui, Malfoy et les trois filles leur tournaient le dos et continuaient leur conversation.

« J'vois toujours pas ce que ça pouvait être, ce truc », poursuivit Pansy. Elle regardait Malfoy, attendant qu'il lui donne la clé du mystère. Ce fut Tracey qui répondit : « C'était une porte, Pansy... Ça devait forcément servir de passage ou de portail de liaison entre deux espaces ». Sa voix cachait mal son exaspération à énoncer une telle évidence. Pourtant, le léger tremblement de ses lèvres révélait une peur sourde et incontrôlée. Dans le reflet de la glace, Harry vit les yeux de Malfoy briller de cet éclat féroce qu'il connaissait bien.

« Oui, mais c'étaient quoi, ces voix ? », continua Pansy, toujours focalisée sur le jeune homme, « on aurait dit... j'sais pas... une invitation ». Elle fit une pause et frissonna. « J'en sais rien, Pansy », lança Tracey, « J'en sais rien et j'veux pas savoir ». Elle s'éloigna vers la vitrine suivante, espérant mettre fin à la conversation. Mais son amie insista : « Mes ces voix... elles n'avaient pas l'air dangereuses, hein ? ». Elle posa une main hésitante sur le bras de Malfoy en espérant trouver du réconfort et mettre fin aux spasmes d'excitation et d'angoisse qui la parcouraient depuis leur étrange découverte. Mais Malfoy ne répondit pas et se dégagea doucement pour rejoindre Tracey : « On devrait y retourner », dit-il d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

Les traits tirés de Tracey révélèrent clairement son désaccord mais Malfoy sortait déjà du musée sans lui demander son avis. Pansy le suivit immédiatement. Daphné leur emboîta le pas avec plus d'hésitation. Tracey resta quelques secondes toute seule puis les rejoint en poussant un soupir de résignation. Ron et Harry se regardèrent. La distraction s'avérait plus intéressante qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Ils sortirent à leur tour à la poursuite des Slytherins.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Lorsqu'ils avaient découvert la porte, au courant de la journée, Draco avait tout de suite perçu sa nature obscure et maléfique. Elle n'était indiquée sur aucun plan et c'est par le plus grand des hasards qu'ils l'avaient débusquée. Ils avaient ressenti le danger autour de cette arche décrépie et s'étaient éloignés rapidement. Draco avait reconnu la même aura noire que les objets dont son père raffolait et qu'il se procurait à Borgin and Burkes. Intrigué, Draco avait repéré mentalement le chemin dans l'espoir d'y revenir plus tard et de l'étudier plus en détail. Mais la curiosité obnubilée de Pansy avait excité sa propre impatience et il marchait maintenant en tête, menant ses trois acolytes d'un pas décidé.

Dans sa précipitation, il ne remarqua pas les deux visiteurs qui les suivaient à distance et qui essayaient vainement de rester discrets. Si les quatre Slytherins n'avaient pas été aussi distraits, ils n'auraient pas manqué de détecter leur présence. Mais ils avançaient avec ferveur, impatients et nerveux. Ils suivirent des petits chemins qu'Harry et Ron n'avaient même pas remarqué. Ils passèrent à travers plusieurs portails magiques et arrivèrent en haut d'une butte qu'éclairait la lumière ocre du jour décroissant. Draco s'arrêta un instant pour contempler l'amphithéâtre qui s'étalait à ses pieds. Tout en bas, sur l'estrade de pierre qui avait dû servir de scène, se dressait l'objet de son attention. Derrière lui, il entendit quelqu'un se précipiter et le bousculer au passage. Il s'extirpa difficilement de ses pensées. À côté de lui, Harry Potter venait de faire son apparition.

Draco allait pester contre sa présence inopportune et son évident manque de délicatesse. Mais il se tut en voyant le visage de son ennemi. Potter regardait le portail en contre-bas. Le vert de ses yeux disparaissait dans le noir de ses prunelles. Il serrait les poings et les muscles de son cou saillaient sous la crispation. Il se mit à descendre les escaliers d'un pas furieux. Draco se lança à sa suite. Hors de question que Potter lui vole la primeur de sa découverte. Il eut vaguement conscience des autres derrière eux. Il entendait Weasley courir pour tenter de les rattraper en criant des avertissements incohérents. Mais les trois filles lui bloquaient le passage.

Draco put continuer sa descente sur les talons du Gryffondor. Il l'entendit murmurer « C'est la même, c'est la même » mais n'y prêta pas attention et lui saisit vivement le bras. Il avait voulu contrarier Potter afin de le stopper dans son avancée. Il se figea. Son geste venait de prendre une autre signification. Draco savait qu'il ne devait pas laisser Potter aller plus loin. Il avait agi par pur réflexe face au danger et se trouvait maintenant coi à tenir son rival d'une main ferme et protectrice.

Ils étaient arrivés aux pieds de l'estrade. Au-dessus d'eux, la porte semblait les attendre et les inviter. Ses vieilles pierres érodées dessinaient une arche accueillante bien que fragile. Sans lâcher prise, Draco porta ses regards sur le voile noir qui flottait doucement devant l'entrée. L'ondulation l'hypnotisait. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de vent. Lors de leur première visite, Draco avait fait le tour de la scène pour voir ce que cachait le rideau. De l'autre côté, il n'y avait rien de plus que le portail et son voile agité par la même imperceptible brise.

Et il y avait toujours ces voix, douces et séductrices, qui semblaient émerger d'un monde caché. Draco tendit l'oreille pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'elles murmuraient. Entre ses doigts, il sentit Potter gigoter pour se dégager. Il serra un peu plus son emprise. Weasley, qui avait enfin dépassé les filles, surgit à sa droite et vint lui prêter main forte. Il agrippa l'autre bras de son ami. Potter grogna faiblement. Son regard ne quittait pas l'arche et semblait complètement envoûté par les mouvements sensuel du rideau.

« On s'en va », ordonna Weasley avec une telle assurance que Draco fut le premier à lui obéir et à reculer. Tiré vers l'arrière. Potter s'éveilla soudainement : « Non, Ron. Tu n'vois pas ? C'est la même. C'est la même qu'au Département des Mystères. La porte où a disparu Si... ». Il s'interrompit, ses yeux tombant sur le visage attentif de Draco. Weasley secoua la tête : « Et alors ? ». Potter était essoufflé, ses joues étaient rouges de frustration. « Peut-être que... peut-être que... ». Il ne termina pas sa phrase, effrayé par l'idée même qu'il voulait formuler.

« On s'en va », reprit Weasley. D'un commun accord, lui et Draco reculèrent. De rage, Potter lutta et se débattit. Dans une secousse plus puissante que les autres, il réussit à se libérer. Il s'éloigna rapidement avant que les deux autres n'aient le temps de réagir et grimpa sur la scène. Il était à quelques centimètres du voile noir, écoutant les chuchotements qui devenaient de plus en plus distincts et dangereusement convaincants, quand une voix rauque se fit entendre. « N'entre pas ici, mon garçon ». Contre sa volonté, Harry s'immobilisa comme si ses muscles n'arrivaient plus à répondre à ses ordres. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers un coin de l'estrade d'où était apparu un vieil homme.

* * *

Draco remarqua que le voilage s'était arrêté de bouger et que les murmures avaient cessé. Courbé sur sa canne, le vieillard s'avançait vers eux avec lenteur. Ses yeux noirs ne quittaient pas Potter. Ils se regardèrent longuement comme s'ils tenaient une conversation muette. L'inconnu reprit la parole en premier et, d'une voix traînante, rendue chaude par son accent grec, expliqua : « Si jamais tu passes cette porte, tu n'en reviendras pas. Quiconque en franchit le seuil, volontairement ou non, est condamné ». Potter écoutait attentivement et son visage se tordit dans une moue contrariée.

Après une courte pause, le vieux grec reprit : « On raconte que cette porte est l'œuvre d'un sorcier fasciné par le travail de Dédale, le célèbre inventeur du labyrinthe du Minotaure. Vous devez sûrement connaître ». Malgré lui, Draco hocha la tête. Il se souvenait du mythe Antique et de la prison créée pour garder secrète l'existence du monstre mi-homme, mi-taureau. Sa mère lui lisait souvent la version magique du conte qui lui avait valu d'affreux cauchemars pendant longtemps. L'homme continua sans prendre la peine d'attendre des réponses : « Il existe plusieurs entrées, mais toutes mènent au même piège. Le sorcier qui les a créé voulait forcer le monde à reconnaître le génie de Dédale. Il voulait que ceux qui en doutent expérimentent les affres et les dangers d'un labyrinthe identique à celui du Minotaure. Certains sorciers ont voulu relever le défi et sont, dit-on, passés derrière le rideau. Personne ne les a jamais vu ressortir, ni ici, ni à aucune des autres entrées. Peut-être que tout cela n'est que mythe et mensonge. Mais la vérité réside parfois dans les plus vieilles légendes ».

Il laissa le silence s'installer. Ses yeux brillaient de malice et d'intelligence et personne n'osa se moquer de la solennité caricaturale de son discours. Le danger semblait rôder au bord même de ses lèvres et Draco n'aurait pas été surpris d'apprendre que le vieil homme avait, une fois dans sa vie, franchit le seuil interdit. Le vieillard se pencha un peu plus sur sa canne et commença lentement à tourner les talons. Il n'avait plus rien à ajouter et Draco sentait qu'il n'y avait rien à demander. Il se détendit un peu comme s'ils avaient frôlé la mort et qu'ils étaient tous maintenant hors de danger. À tout moment, Potter allait descendre de son perchoir et rejoindre docilement le reste du groupe pour qu'ils s'éloignent de cet endroit maudit. Mais Potter était du genre têtu et Draco aurait dû s'en douter. Il poussa un soupir désespéré quand il l'entendit interroger : « À qui sont ses voix ? ».

Sans même se retourner, le vieil homme répondit : « Ce sont probablement les voix de la tentation. Un des pièges tendus par le sorcier pour attirer les imprudents. Mais à dire vrai dire, mon garçon, ça n'est qu'une supposition ». Il tourna son sourire édenté dans leur direction et ne put cacher son profond amusement. Quelques secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles Potter sembla juger de la crédibilité de son interlocuteur. Avec soulagement, Draco vit l'indocile Gryffondor descendre de la scène.

* * *

Sans se faire prier, la petite troupe remonta en haut de l'amphithéâtre en remerciant timidement le vieux grec. Ils étaient pressés de partir. Draco était plongé dans ses pensées et essayait de comprendre les déclarations énigmatiques que Potter avait faites. Ainsi, il avait déjà vu une porte similaire et semblait enclin à la franchir pour chercher... quoi, au juste ? Ou plutôt « qui » ? Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Draco repensa à l'air meurtri de Potter lors du jeu d'Action-Vérité quand il avait évoqué la disparition d'un de ses proches. Était-il à ce point blessé par cette perte qu'il lui était insupportable de ne pas sauver le reste du monde ? Était-il vraiment prêt à se mettre en danger pour chercher une personne disparue ? Draco n'arrivait décidément pas à comprendre ce désir héroïque de penser à l'Autre avant de penser à soi. Jamais un Slytherin n'adhérerait à ce concept de sacrifice. Draco fulminait contre cet esprit typiquement Gryffondor et complètement irra...

Il s'arrêta net. Mais que faisait-il en ce moment ? Ne s'exposait-il pas lui-même aux périls pour éviter à sa famille de disparaître sous le courroux de Voldemort ? S'il fallait passer cette porte maléfique pour libérer son père d'Azkaban et protéger sa mère, ne serait-il pas prêt à le faire ? Draco s'arrêta de marcher. La panique lui glaçait le sang. Tout son corps était abasourdi par la terrible réalisation de son… sacrifice. Plus encore, il était effrayé de _comprendre_ Potter.

Il reprit lentement le contrôle de ses muscles et se remit à avancer de façon mécanique. Le reste du trajet, il le passa à lister les différences entre lui et Potter et à se convaincre qu'il n'avait rien d'un héros aveuglément bienfaisant et sottement suicidaire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : **

Malgré la fatigue, Harry gardait les yeux ouverts. Couché dans son lit, il observait les rayons de la lune jeter des ombres douces sur le ciel de son lit. Il ne cessait de repenser à cette porte noire, aux avertissements du vieil homme et à la disparition de son parrain quelques mois auparavant. Le souvenir était encore vivace dans sa mémoire. Il revoyait nettement le sort de Bellatrix toucher Sirius en pleine poitrine, la surprise sur son visage émacié et son corps disparaissant lentement derrière le léger rideau. Harry se souvenait aussi de sa propre douleur quand les mots « il ne reviendra pas » s'étaient imposés avec violence à son esprit.

Pendant longtemps, il avait essayé d'imaginer ce qui se trouvait au-delà de cette arche. Il avait demandé l'avis de Dumbledore qui n'avait pas su lui répondre. Il avait même cherché à la bibliothèque mais n'avait trouvé aucun livre pour l'aider. Il n'avait jamais pensé trouver ici de quoi raviver ses recherches. Ce nouvel indice réveillait en lui un désir tenace de comprendre comment et pourquoi Sirius avait disparu. Malgré les mises en garde d'Hermione, qui avait pâli d'inquiétude en apprenant où ils étaient allés, une petite boule d'excitation grandissait dans son ventre. Il connaissait cette sensation : l'impression que son corps anticipait l'action avant même qu'il ait pris la décision d'agir.

Il se leva subitement sentant que le peu de patience qu'il possédait s'était érodée au fil des heures. Il pensait avoir recueilli assez d'informations auprès de Kevin pour échafauder un plan d'attaque. D'après le Ravenclaw, les récits parlaient d'un héros qui pénétrait le labyrinthe du Minotaure et utilisait un fil pour marquer sa progression et retrouver le chemin de la sortie. Harry s'était enquis auprès d'Hermione d'un sort susceptible de l'aider. Le reste de sa stratégie n'était pas vraiment décidée. « Advienne que pourra », se dit-il en prenant sa baguette d'un geste déterminé. Il se retourna pour sortir. Ron se tenait debout devant lui, lui bloquant le passage.

Harry soupira. Il aurait préféré s'éclipser discrètement pour n'avoir à rendre de compte à personne. « T'as l'attention d'aller sauver Sirius ? », chuchota Ron. Harry acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. « C'est de la folie... On n'sait pas ce qui se cache derrière ce truc. On n'sait même pas si on peut en ressortir. Et pis... sans vouloir te vexer, Harry, on n'sait même pas si Sirius est...». Harry ferma les yeux dans l'attente angoissée du mot redouté. Mais son ami s'était tu. Harry avait déjà pensé à tout cela. La voix de la raison, faible mais bien présente, lui avait soumis toutes ses objections. Mais il ne pouvait simplement pas s'imaginer partir sans avoir tenter de chercher Sirius. Il avait besoin de tout faire pour retrouver son parrain de tout tenter pour, peut-être, arrêter un jour de se sentir si coupable. Il ne dit rien de tout cela mais, face à son mutisme, Ron poussa un soupir avant de se diriger vers la sortie : « Laisse-moi, au moins, aller chercher Hermione ».

* * *

Draco n'avait pas vraiment avancé dans ses plans d'alliance avec Cornfoot. L'épisode dérangeant de la première nuit l'avait refroidi. Il rechignait à l'admettre mais il n'osait plus regarder Cornfoot dans les yeux de peur de rougir comme une vierge effarouchée. Et puis, finalement, le voyage ne se déroulait pas si mal. À part dans les dortoirs, Draco pouvait passer son temps avec les autres Slytherins. Il se plaisait à bouder Pansy et Tracey quand elles se rapprochaient un peu trop des autres maisons. Mais, pour sa tranquillité d'esprit, il voyait dans leur comportement la nécessité politique d'une fourberie à retardement : faire ami avec l'ennemi pour ensuite mieux le traîner dans la boue au retour à Hogwarts.

Restaient donc les nuits à supporter. Draco se faisait parfois des frayeurs lorsqu'il évaluait méthodiquement les garçons autour de lui. À l'angoisse d'être tué s'était ajoutée celle d'être abusé sexuellement. Il essayait de boire le plus de café possible pour rester éveillé dans la nuit. La technique aurait été efficace si Draco n'avait pas été un accro à la caféine depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Son corps s'était depuis longtemps habitué à ses excès et semblait faire fi de ses tentatives. Il finissait donc immanquablement par s'endormir au bout de quelques minutes et tombait dans un sommeil profond et délicieux. Il s'éveillait le lendemain avec des palpitations et se pinçait pour vérifier qu'il était bien vivant. Il était un peu surpris d'entendre les conversations des autres, étouffées par les rideaux enchantés, et constater que personne ne se préoccupait de sa présence.

Ce soir pourtant, Draco n'eut pas besoin de lutter contre le sommeil. Son esprit refusait obstinément de faire une pause. Il ressassait les événements de l'après-midi. Il fut extirpé de ses réflexions par des chuchotements venant de l'autre bout de la pièce. La conversation se voulait discrète mais il pouvait entendre les voix à travers son baldaquin. Sans hésiter une seconde, il souleva doucement un coin de son rideau et écouta Weasley tentant de dissuader Potter. Le rythme cardiaque de Draco s'accéléra. Ainsi, il avait vu juste, Potter voulait absolument retourner à la porte pour chercher quelqu'un. Draco se laissa retomber sur les coussins quand il entendit les deux autres sortir du dortoir. Il tenta d'oublier l'incident, déterminé à laisser Potter et ses imbéciles d'amis rencontrer leur fatale destinée. Pourquoi irait-il prendre des risques pour une affaire qui ne le concernait en rien ? D'autant plus que si Potter y laissait la peau, Draco avait l'espoir que Voldemort abandonne ses plans machiavéliques.

Aussitôt, il se crispa à cette pensée. Le magicien noir aurait donc sa victoire et le monde serait soumis à son pouvoir ? Comme si l'idée ne l'avait jamais effleuré auparavant, Draco la contempla soudainement dans toute son atrocité. À l'ombre des pierres suintantes du châteaux écossais, il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Tout lui était apparu, dès le début, condamné à dépérir dans un épais nuage de brume et de désespoir. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé qu'il existait un monde clair et éclatant en dehors de l'Angleterre. Un monde possible.

Draco se ressaisit et chassa rapidement ses pensées incongrues. Il voulut fermer les yeux et trouver le sommeil. Mais c'était comme si les tasses de café qu'il avait englouti faisaient enfin leur effet. Il n'arrivait même pas à garder les paupières closes. Profondément irrité, il se leva, enfila un pantalon et une chemise et se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles.

* * *

Une fois grimpé sur l'estrade, Harry s'approcha de la porte antique et de son rideau sans se préoccuper des ondulations de plus en plus marquées et des voix envoûtantes qui susurraient des messages obscènes et bizarrement attractifs. Il serra le poing autour de sa baguette jusqu'à s'enfoncer les ongles dans la paume. Il devait faire preuve de détermination. La présence de ses deux amis derrière lui le rassurait mais Hermione avait été claire. Il était plus affecté qu'eux et il devait garder la tête froide s'il voulait avoir une chance de survivre à ce qui les attendait de l'autre côté. Il prit une grande inspiration et fit un pas en avant. Un coin du rideau se souleva complètement pour laisser apparaître l'écran de fumée qu'il fallait traverser. Avant de s'y plonger, Harry murmura  
« Ariano filum ». Un fin filet de lumière rouge sortit de sa baguette et vint s'enrouler solidement autour du pied du portique. Où qu'il aille, le fil marquerait son passage d'un trait indélébile.

Harry fut immédiatement happé vers le bas et eut la désagréable sensation que son cœur lui remontait le long de la poitrine pour venir se loger dans sa gorge. L'impression ne dura pas. Bientôt, il sentit son corps flotter comme si l'air s'était densifié autour de lui pour le porter délicatement jusqu'à destination. Il tombait lentement – et maintenant, agréablement – le long d'un tunnel opaque dont il ne voyait pas le bout. Il gigota un peu pour changer de position et regarder ses amis qui l'avaient suivi. Hermione pointait sa baguette vers le bas, le visage crispé par la concentration. Elle était prête à amortir leur chute si nécessaire. Ron se laissait bercer et semblait trouver la balade à son goût. Satisfait de les savoir avec lui, Harry refit un tour sur lui-même, plutôt amusé de pouvoir faire des galipettes aussi facilement. Une tache de lumière venait d'apparaître loin en-dessous d'eux. Il pivota pour se retrouver approximativement dans une position horizontale. Hermione et Ron l'imitèrent. Ils allaient tellement lentement que, pour un instant, Harry se crut suspendu immobile dans les airs avant de sentir la surface du sol heurter doucement le bout de ses orteils.

Harry prit le temps de regarder autour de lui. Ils étaient arrivés sur le bord d'une petite île verdoyante. L'eau claire, presque transparente, s'étendait autour à perte de vue. Même s'il n'y avait pas de soleil dans le ciel immaculé, la lumière était franche et chaleureuse. Devant eux, se dressait une petite montagne. À son sommet, cachée par les arbres, on pouvait distinguer une grande architecture blanche qui ressemblait à ces temples qu'ils avaient visités dans l'après-midi. Harry se dirigea instinctivement vers elle, impatient de chercher Sirius. Avant de commencer leur ascension, Hermione prit soin de marquer d'une énorme croix rouge leur point d'atterrissage. L'entrée du tunnel ne se distinguait qu'à peine. Elle voulait être sûre de pouvoir la repérer si le fil que traînait Harry derrière lui venait à disparaître.

Ils suivirent un petit sentier qui serpentait le long de la colline jusqu'à son sommet. Par moment, la végétation luxuriante envahissait complètement le passage. Sur le vert intense des plantes se détachaient les couleurs vives des fleurs de toutes espèces. Les plus attrayantes étalaient leurs pétales cramoisies dans un geste d'offrande impudique. Harry les frôlait de ses coudes avec un frisson de plaisir. Après quelques minutes de marche, le son lancinant d'une musique leur parvint aux oreilles. Les voix sensuelles qu'ils entendaient tout à l'heure, de l'autre côté de l'arche, se faisaient de plus en plus proches et distinctes. Harry se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par les bruits, les couleurs et les formes qui dansaient autour de lui comme si toute l'île tendait ses bras accueillants dans sa direction. Une partie de son cerveau savait que l'attraction n'était pas sans danger. Mais il ne pouvait résister. Il voulait accélérer le pas, atteindre le temple plus vite et fut agacé par les arrêts fréquents d'Hermione devant les fleurs. À sa grande satisfaction, il vit Ron la pousser gentiment pour l'obliger à avancer. Lui aussi était apparemment désireux d'arriver en haut.

Devant eux, les colonnes de marbre blanc se détachaient sur les sombres et voluptueuses couleurs de la flore. Plus ils s'approchaient, plus la musique et le son clair des conversations se faisaient présents. Harry fut un peu inquiet à l'idée de déranger ces gens qui festoyaient tranquillement. Il se sentit confus de gâcher leur plaisir par leur présence importune et imagina une seconde faire demi-tour. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Un groupe de jeunes femmes vint les accueillir en chantant. L'une d'elle tenait une petite lyre pour accompagner ses deux camarades. Leurs longs cheveux leur tombaient jusqu'au pied. Elles n'étaient vêtues que de légères tuniques aux tons vifs qui ne cachaient quasiment rien de leur anatomie. Une des chanteuses prit la main d'Harry, l'autre s'avança vers Ron. La musicienne s'approcha délicatement d'Hermione comme d'une bête sauvage à apprivoiser. Elles les invitèrent par des gestes et des cajoleries à venir se joindre à leur festin.

L'espace d'un instant, Harry sentit la panique le saisir. Ron avait la bouche ouverte d'étonnement et de ravissement devant la belle blonde qui le guidait d'une main sûre et tendre vers l'intérieur du temple. Hermione semblait captivée par le jeu des doigts de la musicienne sur le petit instrument. En la voyant abandonner toute résistance, Harry prit la pleine mesure de leur envoûtement. Aucun d'eux n'était plus apte à lutter contre le charme. Il voulut faire une remarque pour avertir ses amis mais un voile passa sur ses yeux et il oublia aussitôt ses craintes. Son esprit s'enfonça dans cette torpeur cotonneuse qui le rendait docile et heureux de l'être.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : **

Guidés par les jeunes grecques, Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans le temple. Ils traversèrent d'abord un vestibule richement décoré de fleurs fraîches dont les senteurs envahissaient impérieusement les narines. Harry sentit sa tête tourner et ses jambes défaillir. Mais la jeune femme qui lui tenait la main, l'emmena plus loin, au centre du palais, où se trouvait le jardin intérieur. L'espace était aménagé autour d'une gigantesque fontaine représentant une femme déversant le contenu d'un énorme coquillage qu'elle tenait sur sa frêle épaule. L'eau ruisselait dans un bassin de marbre à ses pieds. Tout autour, des chemins délimités par des bosquets touffus, partaient en étoile aux quatre coins de l'édifice. De petits salons étaient arrangés à l'ombre des buissons. Des hommes et des femmes y étaient tranquillement installés, savourant des gâteaux et buvant de grands cocktails dont les fruits débordaient par dessus les verres. Certains se baignaient dans le bassin de la fontaine. Le tissu fin de leurs vêtements leur collait à la peau, épousant leurs courbes élégantes. Harry s'assit sur l'un des canapés drapés de grenat et observa autour de lui avec avidité.

Lentement, la fête mondaine prit une tournure plus sensuelle et délicieusement orgiaque. Harry voyait la langueur s'imprimer sur les corps et le désir teinter les sourires. Des êtres d'une beauté insoutenable venaient se pavaner devant lui et, dans leurs yeux, il pouvait lire toute la volupté de leurs fantasmes. Par moment, son esprit était assez clair et alarmé pour s'indigner d'un tel envoûtement. Mais la seconde suivante, il était retombé dans une léthargie bienheureuse et son attention se reportait sur les mets succulents que des serveurs à la peau noire lui apportaient sur de larges plateaux d'argent. Il perdit de vue Ron et Hermione mais ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure. Tout lui paraissait parfaitement sécurisé et calme. Il ne vit aucune raison de s'en faire. Peut-être que... si... après tout... tout était _trop_ parfait... mais... non... Le monde _est_ parfait, se répéta-t-il sur un ton de gentille admonestation. Ou était-ce la voix de quelqu'un d'autre qui lui susurrait des mots rassurants au milieu des mots d'amour ?

Il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui l'avait guidée ici. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient nonchalamment le long de ses épaules dénudées et de son corps lascivement allongé à côté d'Harry. Ses grands yeux bleus le fixaient d'un air à la fois doux et intense comme si elle cherchait à pénétrer ses pensées. Ce qu'elle faisait peut-être, réalisa Harry sans parvenir à en prendre peur. Elle baissa lentement les paupières et ses cils lancèrent de grandes ombres effilées sur ses joues roses. Quand elle les rouvrit, Harry contempla ses pupilles cristallines qui lui rappelaient vaguement quelqu'un sans qu'il ne réussisse à savoir qui.

Parfois, il arrivait à formuler une question qu'il posait d'une voix étonnamment basse pour ne pas troubler les lieux de sa grossière ignorance. « Où sommes-nous ? », avait-il d'abord demandé. Il pensait pouvoir mener un interrogatoire mais le timbre de sa voix était tellement adouci qu'il eut l'impression d'être un touriste qui demande son chemin pour être sûr de revenir au même endroit lors de ses prochaines vacances. « Là où tous les désirs peuvent se réaliser », avait répondu sa belle compagne. Et comme pour démontrer ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle claqua des doigts pour faire venir un serveur. Sur le plateau qu'il tenait devant les yeux ébahis d'Harry se trouvaient toutes les sucreries qu'il préférait. Il piqua une grenouille en chocolat avant qu'elle ne saute hors de portée.

« Comment sort-on d'ici ? », avait-il ensuite réussi à articuler. D'abord fier de son élan de lucidité, il fut aussitôt rattrapé par son envoûtement et se sentit terriblement honteux d'être aussi malpoli envers ses généreux hôtes. Mais la blonde n'en prit pas offense. « Personne ne sort d'ici, bel amour. Personne ne _veut_ sortir d'ici.

- Évidemment ».

Harry rougit de sa propre bêtise. La jeune femme saisit un verre sur le plateau d'un serviteur qui passait à proximité et le lui tendit. Il but une gorgée et fut surpris de la succulence de la boisson. Il essaya de déterminer de quel fruit elle était faite mais n'arriva pas à trouver d'équivalent dans ses souvenirs. Le sucre qui restait sur le bord de sa bouche était délicieux et il se lécha longuement et consciencieusement les lèvres pour ne pas perdre une seule goutte du nectar. Sa voisine l'observait attentivement. Elle releva le buste avec des gestes lents et approcha son visage. Harry la regarda, fasciné et incapable de bouger. Quand elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres mouillées de salive, il se laissa faire mais elle recula presque immédiatement. « Ça n'est pas ce que tu veux », susurra-t-elle. Harry eut peur de l'avoir vexée par son immobilisme stupéfait.

Il regarda partir sa compagne avec un pincement de regret mais il n'eut pas le temps de se sentir seul. Quelques instants plus tard, se présentait devant lui un jeune homme. Son torse nu était identique, dans la perfection de sa musculature, à la représentation de l'athlète antique qui avait fascinée Harry la veille. Il déglutit et ne put empêcher ses regards de glisser le long de ses hanches jusqu'à la bosse suggestive que formait son sexe sous le pagne.

D'une ondulation sensuelle du bassin, le jeune éphèbe s'avança vers Harry qui posa instinctivement les mains sur sa peau bronzée et, remarqua-t-il en longeant les courbes de son aine, légèrement huilée. Sans réfléchir, il posa ses lèvres sur l'abdomen qui s'offrait si savoureusement à lui dans l'espoir d'en tester le goût. À son toucher, le jeune homme frissonna et poussa un petit cri de plaisir. Harry lui lécha le bas du ventre et plongea le bout de sa langue dans son nombril. Il sentit les mains de son partenaire s'accrocher à ses épaules. Comme si le geste l'avait éveillé, Harry sortit momentanément de sa torpeur excitée. Il réalisa soudainement l'inconvenance de la situation et se recula.

Le jeune homme lui sourit comme s'il comprenait son hésitation et vint s'asseoir à son côté. « On a tout notre temps », expliqua-t-il. Dans un nouvel élan de lucidité, Harry se souvint de la raison de sa présence ici. Conscient que son esprit ne résistait que quelques précieuses secondes à l'enchantement, il formula précipitamment sa phrase, sans prendre la peine de considérer son impolitesse : « Je cherche... ». Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un épais nuage enveloppa son cerveau. Son compagnon lui passa une main dans les cheveux et répondit en fixant distraitement les mèches rebelles qu'il tentait d'aplanir : « Peu importe ce que tu cherches, tu le trouveras.

- Un homme... », reprit Harry.

Pour une raison qui lui échappa, son affirmation n'eut pas exactement le sens qu'il voulait lui donner. Dans un dernier effort, il retenta sa chance : « Un homme qui est tombé ici ». Il aurait voulu en dire beaucoup plus mais son corps se laissait séduire par la douceur des caresses. Harry se pencha un peu et vint déposer sa tête sur le torse huilé de son interlocuteur, épuisé par l'énorme volonté qu'il avait déployée pour articuler ces malheureux bouts de phrases.

Une toute petite part de son esprit, encore en éveil, enregistra la réponse du jeune grec : « De nombreux hommes tombent ici. Ils ont tous des désirs différents et ils trouvent tous ce qu'ils veulent. Certains cherchent des femmes à profusion, d'autres espèrent voir le compagnon de leur vie, d'autres simplement trouver la paix intérieure. Tous obtiennent ce qu'ils désirent le plus chèrement. Il n'y a guère que les gens inertes que nous chassons de notre paradis ». Harry sentit les vibrations d'un rire lui chatouiller la joue. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'arrive pas souvent ». Il laissa passer les petites secousses provoquées par un nouveau gloussement. Luttant de toutes ses forces contre l'engourdissement de sa raison, il se concentra. Sans bouger la tête, il essaya de parler. Aucun son ne sortit d'abord puis, redoublant d'effort, sa voix s'éleva : « C'est déjà arrivé... un homme inerte ?

- Oh, oui. Une fois il n'y a pas très longtemps. Il était inconscient et il ne pouvait pas nous dire ses souhaits. Nous l'avons donné au Minotaure. C'est fâcheux mais nous ne pouvions pas le garder... ».

Une sueur froide remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Harry. Il eut subitement envie de se lever et courir. Son cœur battait la chamade à cet espoir soudain de revoir... peut-être... revoir... Harry cligna des yeux. Revoir qui ? Une main lui caressait toujours les cheveux. Il ne fut bientôt plus capable de penser à autre chose que cette sensation douce et apaisante sur sa tête.

* * *

Ils s'étaient peut-être levés ? Ou peut-être le jeune homme l'avait-il porté jusqu'ici ? Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir comment ils étaient arrivés dans cette salle fraîche et sombre où ils étaient maintenant allongés, seuls, sur des coussins posés à même le sol. Il observa le visage parfait de son partenaire dont la main cherchait à passer sous son T-shirt. Il résista un peu. Juste un peu. Des doigts chauds vinrent toucher la peau duveteuse de son ventre. Au-dessus d'eux, Harry voyait danser les ombres colorées des vitraux dans lesquels se jetaient des rayons de lumière. La pièce semblait baignée de tâches de couleur mouvantes et étincelantes qui l'hypnotisaient. Son excitation grandissait.

Il commençait à comprendre la dangerosité du temple. Son plaisir anéantissait toute volonté. Il ne trouvait plus aucune raison de partir. Et même si tout cela n'était qu'une illusion, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de la briser. Il avait, dans ses bras, ce qu'il désirait. Un bel adonis à la peau dorée, dévoué à ses fantasmes. Pourtant, un petite voix refusait de mourir dans son esprit. La confusion assombrissait son bonheur. Était-ce vraiment là tout ce qu'il désirait ? L'impression de manquer quelque chose d'essentiel était tenace. Harry essaya de se concentrer. Quel était cet élément douloureusement absent ?

Il tourna la tête pour échapper aux baisers de son amant. Dans l'embrasure de la porte il vit une silhouette s'approcher d'eux. Harry n'arrivait pas à distinguer ses traits mais son corps gracieux se découpait en contre-jour. Il resta un instant perplexe : peut-être rêvait-il depuis longtemps d'une partie à trois ? La silhouette s'avança et, lentement, les lumières colorées de la pièce vinrent éclairer son visage. Harry cligna des yeux, refusant d'intégrer l'information. Au-dessus de lui venait d'apparaître la figure de Draco Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Potter était allongé sur le dos, dans un état de complet abandon. La vision était perturbante. Draco se mordit la lèvre pour retenir une insulte bien sentie... mais tout à fait inutile. À l'évidence, Granger avait vu juste, son lamentable ami était entièrement soumis au charme de l'orgie grecque. Il avait succombé, sans aucun doute possible, aux poisons de la tentation. Draco mâchouillait distraitement les graines d'_Alga Vigesco_ qui lui permettaient de ne pas tomber dans le même piège. Et il remercia profondément Tracey pour ses connaissances en Herbologie. Il aurait détesté se retrouver dans une position aussi inconvenante et lascive que Potter en ce moment. D'un regard haineux, Draco lorgna le jeune grec qui molestait Potter avant son arrivée et le vit sortir de la pièce précipitamment. Draco émit un ricanement sardonique, satisfait de constater que son regard de tueur marchait encore puis reporta son attention sur le corps indécent du Gryffondor étalé à ses pieds.

« Potter, t'es pathétique. Relève-toi. », lança-t-il, peu mécontent d'être le sauveur de la situation. Mais l'infâme ne lui obéit pas et se lova, au contraire, un peu plus voluptueusement dans les coussins. « Bouge, j'te dis. On va pas rester ici une éternité ». Potter écarta un peu les jambes et Draco fit semblant de ne pas voir le geste d'invitation scabreuse, refusant obstinément de penser à ce que Potter pouvait penser. « Debout », essaya-t-il une dernière fois. Mais son rival ne bougea pas. « Tu n'es sûrement pas réel », balbutia-t-il absurdement. « J'suis drogué. J'dois avoir des hallucinations ». Le vert de ses yeux, largement mangé par ses pupilles noires et dilatées, semblait animé d'une lueur menaçante. Draco se pencha vers lui pour l'obliger à se relever. « T'es drogué, excité et t'as l'air d'un con. Debout, espèce d'id... ».

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par le mouvement brusque de Potter qui lui saisit le coude et l'attira vers lui : « C'est peut-être ça que je désire, en effet », murmura-t-il d'un ton absent comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Luttant contre le déséquilibre, Draco ne put empêcher ses lèvres de heurter le visage du traître. Potter resserra son emprise et le tira un peu plus vers lui. Avec effroi, Draco le vit ouvrir la bouche et venir lui lécher les lèvres d'un coup de langue rapide et précis. De surprise, il laissa tomber la graine qu'il était en train de mâcher. En un instant, la senteur capiteuse des fleurs lui assaillit les narines. Son esprit s'embua. Il glissa légèrement sur Harry qui profita de la situation pour l'enserrer définitivement de ses bras.

Une partie encore éveillée du cerveau de Draco lui hurlait toute l'horreur de la situation. Avachi dans les bras de Potter, il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de s'enfoncer dans la léthargie. La sensation, cependant, n'était pas des plus désagréables. Il était tombé à quatre pattes (mais refusa de se faire une représentation mentale de sa position), les genoux entre les jambes ouvertes de son assaillant et son buste au-dessus du sien. Il avait réussi à stopper sa chute en posant ses deux mains autour de la tête d'Harry. Mais maintenant que le poison faisait son effet, ses bras n'étaient plus assez solides pour soutenir son poids et il se laissait dangereusement tomber en avant. Le visage assoiffé de Potter se rapprochait inexorablement et ses lèvres luisantes semblaient s'ouvrir davantage à chaque millimètre gagné. Sans pouvoir éviter l'inévitable, Draco plaça ses lèvres sur celles de Potter et se mit à les sucer.

La part consciente de lui-même paniqua littéralement : « Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ! Merde... t'es en train de... Oh, Merlin ! ». Draco tenta de se redresser mais ne réussit à reculer que d'un malheureux centimètre. « Ressaisis-toi, ressaisis-toi, Draco... et éloigne-toi », s'admonesta-t-il intérieurement. Mais soudainement, cette même voix lui parut insensée. Pourquoi s'éloigner quand le goût sucré des lèvres de Potter était aussi agréable et irrésistible ? Pourquoi se retirer quand son corps chaud s'offrait sans défense ? Draco laissa glisser sur lui les chaînes de la raison et pencha de nouveau la tête.

Au contact de leurs bouches, il sentit le corps de Potter se crisper et accentuer son étreinte. Draco concentra son attention sur le baiser pour ne pas se laisser envahir par des envies plus dévorantes. Les lèvres de Potter étaient étonnamment douces et dociles. Elles se laissaient malmener par la langue avide de Draco qui les agressait sans répit, traçant leur contour, forçant leur entrée en s'immisçant dans la cavité duveteuse de sa bouche.

À chaque baiser, Draco lançait tout son corps dans l'attaque. Son buste se frottait contre celui d'Harry et ses hanches s'enfonçaient dans les siennes. Ses va-et-vient devinrent plus lancinants et appuyés. Harry ployait sous lui et semblait incapable de décider s'il préférait les frictions de leurs reins ou la communion de leurs lèvres. Tantôt il enserrait le cou de Draco avec violence et le forçait à entrer plus profondément dans sa bouche. Tantôt, il penchait la tête en arrière et cambrait son dos pour sentir son partenaire contre lui. Quand il agissait ainsi, Draco était obligé de rompre leur baiser. Ce qu'il faisait à contre cœur.

Il perdit patience, plaça son visage au-dessus d'Harry et mit une main sous son menton dans un geste impérieux et autoritaire. Il se tint immobile en attendant que Potter se calme. Ce-dernier protesta faiblement contre l'arrêt soudain de leurs mouvements et tenta d'embrasser Draco encore une fois. Draco se déroba et accentua la pression de sa main. Harry dut pencher la tête en arrière et laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. Ses yeux reflétaient son excitation et son inquiétude. En croisant le regard sévère de Draco, il comprit brutalement qu'il devait se soumettre s'il voulait obtenir ses faveurs.

Harry relâcha la tension de ses muscles et laissa glisser ses mains le long du buste de Draco pour s'arrêter à la ceinture de son pantalon. Il sourit doucement en attendant que les lèvres de son compagnon reprennent leur offensive. Avec langueur, Draco se remit à bouger. Il rapprocha sa bouche de celle d'Harry mais dévia sa trajectoire au dernier moment. Harry expira bruyamment en sentant Draco lui mordre le lobe de l'oreille et suivre de sa langue la ligne de son cou. Il sentait de délicats baisers lui mouiller la peau. Il lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas prendre le dessus et imposer à Malfoy la violence de son désir.

Malgré l'intensité de ses sensations, Draco entendait parfois la voix de sa raison. Reconnaissant sa défaite, elle avait laissé de côté les déclarations outragées (« Nom d'un Salazar, c'est Potter que tu séduis, là ! ») pour se concentrer sur des éléments plus matériels (« Il te reste des graines d'_Alga_, Draco. C'est le moment d'en prendre une »). Mais il n'arrivait pas à l'écouter jusqu'au bout et préférait se concentrer sur la chaleur dorée de l'extase qui lui colorait les sens. Les minutes s'écoulaient dans un bruit de succion et de respiration haletante. Draco n'arrivait plus à distinguer ce qui faisait partie de l'enchantement et ce qui dérivait de sa propre volonté. L'envie de partir lui paraissait pure folie. Rompre l'étreinte, une ignominie. Même ses instants de lucidité ne faisaient plus sens. Pourquoi avait-il susurré, dans un moment de sobriété, alors que des doigts chauds et fébriles venaient frôler le duvet de son bas-ventre : « Hummm... Harry... » ?

Il décida d'arrêter de se torturer et empoigna le T-shirt de Potter qu'il enleva prestement. Avec ses ongles, il naviguait aveuglément sur la peau blanche et frémissante, laissant d'invisibles courbes qu'il retraçait ensuite de sa langue. Il était fasciné de découvrir la perfection de son corps athlétique. Sans aucun doute, les heures de Quidditch avaient divinement sculpté ses muscles.

Draco se glissa sur le côté, laissant le corps de son compagnon complètement exposé à ses regards et ses attouchements. Malgré ses poings crispés, Harry se laissait faire. Draco pouvait lire sur son visage, l'impatience et l'envie grandissante. Draco l'observa un instant lutter pour garder le contrôle de ses pulsions et décida immédiatement de récompenser ses efforts. Il aplatit la paume de sa main contre l'abdomen de Potter et dirigea le bout de ses doigts sous l'élastique du boxer. Sa progression était lente et maîtrisée. Draco tentait de garder son sang froid et ne pas succomber à sa propre excitation. Il fut tiré de sa concentration en entendant la voix d'Harry : « Hum, oui ». Pris d'un soudain élan de culpabilité, Draco hésita. Harry releva la tête brusquement et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Sans sourciller, il articula clairement : « Fais-le, Malfoy, ou j'te jure que si on sort d'ici, j'te réduis en miettes ».

Pendant un court instant, Draco crut avoir mal compris. Potter voulait sûrement dire que s'il le touchait à cet endroit, il courait à sa perte. Mais le regard de Potter n'était pas tant furieux que terriblement excité. Draco tenta sa chance. À peine l'avait-il touché que Potter poussa légèrement les hanches en avant pour accentuer la pression. Harry baissa un peu les paupières et pencha légèrement la tête en arrière en poussant un gémissement d'approbation. Draco essaya de ne pas être distrait par ses cris érotiques.

Soudain, Harry rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient encore sucrées et Draco eut l'impression de sucer un bonbon aphrodisiaque. Harry lui pénétra la bouche avec détermination laissant échapper un grognement d'envie qui lui fit vibrer la langue. Draco reprit sa position dominante en se redressant légèrement sur son coude. Il glissa sa bouche dans le cou de son amant et mordit le premier bout de chair qui lui tomba sous les dents. Harry poussa un cri de douleur et riposta en lui imposant un baiser enragé. Ils luttèrent à coups de langue et de morsures. Draco flirtait avec Harry de ses doigts habiles et effilés et l'emmena doucement vers l'extase.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Le silence épais qui régnait autour d'eux était à peine troublé par leurs souffles précipités. Harry sentait de nouveau la torpeur envahir son corps. Il essaya de lutter car ils devaient absolument sortir de cet endroit. S'il laissait passer sa seconde de lucidité sans la saisir il n'était pas sûr de trouver la force nécessaire pour se relever et briser son étreinte avec Draco. Draco ? Harry écarquilla les yeux et eut du mal à trouver sa respiration. À son côté, la tête blonde de Malfoy somnolait innocemment. Il sentait son poids sur son épaule et tressaillit en comprenant que la scène était réelle et non quelque rêve inavoué né de son imagination droguée. À tout moment, Harry s'attendait à sentir la panique lui monter le long de la poitrine et il pensait se mettre à hurler d'horreur et de dégoût. Mais il resta allongé, impassible et... Il hésita avant de trouver son mot :  
« content ».

Un rideau de brume lui passa devant les yeux. Son esprit s'obscurcit et il sombra dans une mer de sensations douces-heureuses.

Un temps indéfini passa avant qu'il ne sente le doigt pressé contre ses lèvres. La voix trop aiguë de Malfoy se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui : « Ouvre la bouche, Potter. Et mâche. N'avale pas ». Encore un peu excité par les fantasmes qui berçaient ses délires, Harry concentra une attention lubrique sur ces derniers mots. Il sentit l'index de Malfoy s'immiscer dans sa bouche et s'apprêtait à sucer docilement quand il réalisa que Malfoy lui déposait une graine sur la langue et retirait sa main précipitamment. « Mâche », intima son bourreau. Harry s'exécuta. Aussitôt, le brouillard se dissipa.

Il se redressa brutalement, éberlué par le retour soudain de ses sens. Il regarda Malfoy avec un air interrogateur. « Mâche et tais-toi, Potter. On sort d'ici. Les explications attendront ». Avec ces quelques paroles, il lui tendit son T-shirt et l'aida à se relever.

Entraîné par Malfoy, qui lui avait saisi la main sans le regarder, Harry observait le temple qu'ils traversaient rapidement. Tout lui paraissait moins lumineux et moins sensuel qu'avant. Tout lui paraissait... beaucoup moins beau, en somme. Seules les mèches blondes de Malfoy, légèrement décoiffé par leur ébat, réussissaient à captiver son attention. Harry nota leur couleur douce et rayonnante sous la lumière du jour. Ses regards glissèrent le long de son cou gracile et allongé, symbole parfait d'une rigueur aristocratique qui l'avait tant écœurée et qu'il trouvait subitement pleine de charme et d'élégance. Il contempla un instant ses épaules et son dos que Draco tenait exagérément droits comme un convive outré de l'accueil de ses hôtes qui remmène sa femme à la maison. Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il se laissa guider jusqu'à l'extérieur du temple avec une sorte de soumission amusée et se demanda un instant si la graine qu'il mâchait faisait vraiment effet. Pouvait-il réellement prendre plaisir à se laisser ainsi mener par son pire ennemi ? Avant qu'il ne trouve sa réponse, Draco lui lâcha la main. Ils venaient de sortir du palais et s'apprêtaient à descendre la colline.

* * *

Tracey et Pansy attendaient le retour de Draco. Elles s'étaient d'abord baladées aux alentours pour repérer les lieux. Tracey espérait secrètement comprendre la nature et le fonctionnement de ce monde parallèle. Elle étudia avec beaucoup d'attention la végétation et prit quelques échantillons qu'elle rangea soigneusement dans son petit sac. Elle prit soin d'éloigner Pansy des poisons et s'abstint de gravir la colline où était parti Draco. Granger avait été claire, le piège était difficilement contournable. Il fallait qu'elle reste vigilante au cas où Draco eut besoin d'aide.

Revenant à leur point d'arrivée, les deux filles papotaient avec ardeur pour tromper l'ennui. En vérité, elles étaient déçues de ne pas être avec Draco. Lorsqu'elles l'avaient suivi à travers l'arche de pierres, elles avaient espéré un peu plus d'action. Mais il avait insisté pour partir seul à la recherche de Potter. Tracey avait trouvé sa détermination un peu louche mais il était hors de question de le contrarier quand il était aussi autoritaire et sûr de lui. Elle lui avait donné les graines d'Alga sans broncher et l'avait regardé partir avec un petit air inquiet.

« Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ?, demanda Pansy qui s'était alarmée du silence de sa compagne.

- Oui, les graines sont efficaces contre toute sorte de poisons. Il ne tombera pas dans le même piège que Potter et les autres.

- N'empêche, elle est maligne, Granger. C'est la seule qui a su sortir du temple.

- Elle avait repéré les fleurs de_ Papaver voluptificum._ C'est facile de lutter contre un enchantement quand tu sais d'où il vient.

- Ouais mais c'était quand même malin d'utiliser le Bubble-Head Charm pour ne pas respirer l'air empoisonné. Tout en traînant Weasley avec elle. Elle a dû galérer.

- Elle a bien dit qu'elle avait mis du temps pour y arriver.

- Tu trouves pas qu'elle avait l'air énervé quand elle a parlé des belles grecques qui ont séduit Weasley et Potter ? J'me demande si...

- C'est sûr... Elle en pince pour le rouquin », compléta Tracey comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Elle repensait au visage fatigué de Granger quand ils s'étaient rencontrés dans les couloirs de l'hôtel et qu'elle leur avait demandé de l'aide. Elle devait vraiment être désespérée pour envoyer des Slytherins chercher son précieux ami. Tracey visualisa un instant la fébrilité de Draco quand il avait accepté la mission de sauvetage. Peut-être Granger s'en était-elle remise à eux parce qu'elle avait, elle aussi, remarqué l'intérêt particulier de Draco pour Potter ? Un intérêt qui n'était plus aussi hostile qu'avant...

Tracey s'extirpa de ses pensées en voyant les deux silhouettes descendre la colline et se diriger vers elles. Elle fut d'abord soulagée de voir Draco revenir sain et sauf puis ressentit une vive inquiétude. Ses cheveux, d'habitude si soigneusement domptés, partaient dans tous les sens et l'expression de son visage était figée dans une sorte d'impassibilité maîtrisée. De toute évidence, il tentait de dissimuler ses émotions sous un masque d'austérité neutre. Il se précipita vers les filles avec un peu trop d'empressement comme pour fuir un danger immédiat. Mais il n'y avait rien derrière lui que Potter dont la démarche décontractée trahissait la bonne humeur.

Tracey ouvrit la bouche pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Draco lui jeta un regard furieux avant même d'avoir entendu sa question et lança sèchement : « Potter va bien. On se casse. On rentre à l'hôtel. Fin de l'histoire ». Mais Potter s'était figé quelques mètres en arrière. Il regardait autour de lui avec stupeur réalisant sûrement qu'il était revenu à son point de départ. Il se retourna plusieurs fois vers la colline puis reporta son attention sur les trois Slytehrins. Son visage n'avait plus rien de guilleret mais reflétait la confusion. Il essayait vainement de recoller les morceaux de l'histoire. Tracey comprit que Draco ne lui avait rien expliqué et entreprit de rassurer le malheureux Gryffondor.

* * *

Harry fut visiblement soulagé d'apprendre que ses amis étaient en sécurité à l'hôtel. Draco s'impatientait légèrement à côté de Tracey. Il devait se sentir fier, pensait-elle, d'avoir mené sa mission à bien et d'avoir récupéré la brebis égarée. Mais, de toute évidence, il n'était pas très à l'aise avec son nouveau rôle de sauveur et voulait abréger son supplice au plus vite. Il se figea quand il entendit Harry dire, sur un ton d'excuse mais avec détermination : « Allez-y, moi, j'vais chercher le Minotaure ».

Draco caressa l'idée de gifler l'intrépide imbécile jusqu'à lui briser la mâchoire. Potter eut l'air effrayé de quelqu'un qui voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. L'effet fut tellement grisant que Draco se détendit un peu et opta pour une approche moins agressive. Il tenta de le persuader de l'inutilité et de la dangerosité de son plan. Mais Potter n'en fit qu'à sa tête, persuadé de pouvoir affronter seul un demi-dieu à tête de taureau.

Draco perdait patience et ses nerfs tremblaient tout seuls devant l'étendue de sa bêtise. Il pouvait sentir les tressaillements de colère sous sa peau. Quand Potter lui tourna le dos pour chercher, disait-il sottement, l'entrée d'un labyrinthe, Draco envisagea de le stupéfixer pour le ramener de force à l'hôtel. Mais au moment où il saisissait sa baguette, la voix de Pansy l'arrêta net. « J'pense qu'on a vu l'entrée de ce labyrinthe quand on s'est baladé avec Tracey ». Draco déglutit bruyamment et se tourna vivement vers l'impardonnable traîtresse. Avant qu'il n'ait pu jeter sur elle sa foudre, Potter s'était précipité et la tenait fermement par les épaules en criant « Où ? Où ? ». Pansy pointa son doigt vers la gauche : « Là-bas. Au bord de l'eau, il y a une passerelle qui mène à une sorte d'île entourée d'un mur très haut. Ça pourrait être ça, non ? ». Potter ne prit pas le temps de répondre et se mit à courir dans la direction indiquée.

Pendant un court instant, Draco hésita. Son corps voulait se mettre à la poursuite de Potter mais il avait une furieuse envie de demander des comptes à Pansy. Non sans un effort, il se tourna vers la jeune fille. Pansy lui sourit comme si elle s'attendait à une récompense. « J'ai toujours voulu savoir si le mythe du Minotaure était vrai », dit-elle d'un ton badin. « Laissons Potter vérifier ça pour nous, n'est-ce pas, Draco ? ». Il ne répondit rien mais l'observa un long moment, incapable de savoir s'il voulait la frapper ou l'aduler. Il était confus. Ses réflexes Slytherins lui disaient de rire sadiquement et de prendre plaisir à voir Potter courir à sa perte. Une part de lui, pourtant, était paniquée et muette. Ce fut Tracey qui trouva les mots à sa place : « Pansy, t'es nulle... On peut pas laisser Potter partir tout seul. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, on va dire que c'est notre faute. Faut qu'on l'arrête avant qu'il ne rentre dans ce foutu labyrinthe ». Draco hocha la tête et suivit les pas de Potter.

* * *

« Merlin, qu'il est rapide, cet idiot », pesta Draco à bout de souffle. Potter avait dix mètres d'avance sur lui et s'approchait de la passerelle. Draco accéléra quand il le vit mettre le pied sur les frêles planches de bois qui menaient au labyrinthe. Comme s'il n'avait aucune conscience des risques, Potter marchait d'un pas décidé. Lorsque Draco atteint à son tour le pont, s'arrêta. Qui n'aurait pas été indécis devant la fragile structure de l'interminable et étroit passage, suspendu magiquement au-dessus de l'eau ? Plus il avançait, plus la mer se faisait sombre et menaçante sous ses pieds. Les deux filles montèrent derrière lui et la passerelle tangua. Loin devant eux, Harry ressentit les secousses et se retourna. Il sembla surpris de les voir tous les trois à sa poursuite et parut sur le point de faire une remarque. Mais ne trouvant pas les mots, il se retourna avec résignation et continua son chemin.

L'île dont Pansy avait parlée se dessinait de plus en plus distinctement. Elle semblait petite de largeur mais les hauts murs qui l'entouraient ne permettaient pas de jauger sa profondeur. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus les enceintes semblaient s'allonger et les regarder d'un air sinistre. Leur blancheur éclatante les forçait à froncer les sourcils pour supporter leur luminosité. Leur surface lisse et immaculée rendait le labyrinthe plus hostile. Tous ces détails n'avaient pas l'air d'effleurer Potter qui progressait sans hésitation.

Oublieux de l'instabilité du pont, Draco se mit à courir pour le rejoindre avant qu'il n'arrive à l'entrée. Les filles poussèrent des hurlements apeurés mais Draco ne ralentit pas. « Potter ! », hurla-t-il, « Potter, arrête-toi ! Tu n'vas pas rentrer là-dedans ! ». Harry s'était figé un instant pour permettre à Draco de le rejoindre et cesser de faire trembler la passerelle. « Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me suivre », répondit-il, agacé par leur simple présence. « Et puis quoi ? » reprit Draco, « on te laisse rentrer dans ce truc et on attend sagement que t'en ressortes...?

- C'est un peu l'idée, oui.

- T'es complètement malade, tu l'sais ça ? »

Harry haussa les épaules comme s'il était habitué à entendre ce genre de déclaration. Il reprit son chemin sans prendre la peine de continuer la conversation. Peut-être était-il persuadé que les trois Slytherins n'étaient pas assez téméraires pour le suivre à l'intérieur ? Et en temps normal, Draco ne l'aurait pas contredit. Mais quelque chose avait changé et il sentait qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de lui emboîter le pas. Harry avait atteint la fin du pont et sauta sur le sol. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres des grands murs qui s'ouvraient en une unique et gigantesque entrée. Il se retourna une dernière fois et Draco pouvait deviner l'ombre effrayante de l'allée de pierre qui s'ouvrait derrière lui, prête à l'engloutir. Sans réfléchir, il lui saisit le bras. « N'y vas pas », souffla-t-il dans un élan de panique.

Harry le dévisagea mais Draco ne pouvait détacher ses regards des murs. « Lâche-moi, Malfoy ». Le ton n'était pas agressif mais suppliant. Draco posa ses yeux sur lui. Il aurait voulu répondre « non ». Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. À la place, il s'avança et approcha son visage d'Harry. De sa main libre, il lui saisit le menton et l'obligea à pencher la tête. Il le sentit se crisper sous son baiser. Draco le tira contre lui. Lentement, Potter se détendit et vint à sa rencontre. Ses lèvres se firent plus molles et malléables sous les morsures et Draco emprisonna son visage de la paume de sa main. Leurs langues glissaient l'une sur l'autre. Draco se fit soudainement plus violent et possessif comme si toute sa colère lui remontait sur le bord des lèvres. Il avait envie de mordre, de frapper, de faire mal. Il voulait que le goût d'Harry se diffuse dans tout son corps. Il voulait sentir son sang sur sa langue et sous ses dents. Il prolongea son baiser et accentua son étreinte, forçant Harry à lutter pour retrouver son souffle. Il aurait voulu garder cette sensation plus longtemps mais Harry s'éloigna. Draco grogna de contrariété, mais la main de Potter avait saisi la sienne et il l'écartait gentiment de son visage.

« J'vais revenir, Malfoy », dit-il d'une voix adoucie par un sourire un peu meurtri. Draco se raidit. « Évidemment, espèce d'imbécile ! », maugréa-t-il en passant devant Harry, lui prenant la main avant d'ajouter d'une voix forte « Ariano filum ». Un rais de lumière jaillit de sa baguette. « Et cette fois-ci, Potter, tâche de ne pas perdre le fil ».

* * *

Harry se laissa traîner sur quelques mètres par la poigne autoritaire de Malfoy. Il trottinait derrière lui et dut se concentrer pour ne pas lui marcher sur les talons. « Malfoy », chuchota-t-il, « Malfoy, tu peux me lâcher ? ». Draco s'exécuta sans même lui jeter un regard. Il s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité du labyrinthe d'un pas élancé et rigide qui trahissait toute sa colère. « T'es... T'es pas obligé de m'accompagner », balbutia Harry pour essayer de le convaincre avant que l'entrée ne disparaisse définitivement de leur champ de vision. Malfoy pouvait encore choisir de faire demi-tour et d'attendre avec Pansy et Tracey. Il fit volte-face tellement subitement qu'Harry le percuta. Il recula immédiatement et voulut se mettre sur le côté pour le laisser passer. Mais Malfoy ne bougea pas. Les traits de son visage étaient contractés par l'indignation. Il semblait lutter pour ne pas exploser de rage. Seul son glacial regard foudroyait son compagnon de son implacable fureur.

« Potter, » cracha-t-il avec une haine contenue, « pour une raison qui m'échappe et qui me répugne, je n'ai aucune envie de te laisser affronter seul ce satané Minotaure. Que ce soit clair : il semble que le poison que nous avons respiré est plus fort que prévu et fait encore son effet. J'agis par pur intérêt. Le désir de te garder vivant n'est motivé que par mon envie de te baiser comme un fou. Et si tu t'avises encore une fois de te débarrasser de moi, je mets mon plan à exécution immédiatement et te prends violemment contre ce mur jusqu'à ce que je sois assez rassasié pour te laisser aller mourir dans un coin sombre de ce sinistre labyrinthe, embroché par la prochaine bête à cornes que tu croises ».

Harry le regarda reprendre sa respiration après cette tirade débitée dans un souffle. Il n'arrivait pas à analyser les effets des mots sur lui, encore troublé par les images qu'avaient fait naître certaines parties du discours. Il caressa l'idée fugace de se laisser prendre contre l'un de ces murs... qu'il trouva soudainement beaucoup moins effrayants qu'avant. Malgré la pénombre du couloir, il pouvait deviner le rouge qui colorait les joues de Draco et qui devait se refléter sur les siennes.

Harry se redressa légèrement comme s'il s'était fait plus petit sous la violence des paroles et s'approcha de lui. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres. Harry scruta les pupilles d'acier de Draco et crut y voir passer une ombre apeuré se pencha vers son cou et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Pour une raison qui m'échappe et qui me répugne, j'ai envie de te laisser faire ce que tu veux avec mon corps. Alors reste pas planter là, Malfoy, et avance pour qu'on aille retrouver mon parrain et qu'on sorte d'ici au plus vite pour mettre nos désirs à exécution ».

Draco ne réagit pas tout de suite. Son cerveau enregistrait lentement l'information et la promesse alléchante. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour remettre ses idées dans le bon ordre : « Ton... parrain ? ». Harry s'éloigna de lui comme si le charme était rompu par le souvenir douloureux de Sirius. En soupirant, il passa devant Draco avec l'attention d'ouvrir le chemin. Malfoy le suivit en silence.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le dédale des couloirs. « Lumos », prononça Harry tout bas. Il avançait au hasard, la baguette en alerte, prête à attaquer le moindre ennemi. Derrière lui, il entendait le bruit rassurant des pas de Malfoy qui le suivait docilement.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

« À droite, j'te dis.

- Non, à gauche. Le couloir de droite me rappelle quelque chose.

- C'est pas possible. On a lancé un sort pour se repérer, j'te signale. Y'aurait un trait rouge si on été déjà passé par là. Prends à droite.

- J'sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'on tourne en rond.

- Ben évidemment qu'on tourne en rond... ! On est dans un putain de labyrinthe, Potter. Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'il y allait avoir des panneaux à chaque intersection ? »

Harry supportait les sarcasmes de Malfoy depuis plusieurs heures déjà et regrettait amèrement de ne pas l'avoir laissé avec les filles. Marcher à l'aveuglette dans ces interminables couloirs étaient nerveusement éreintant. Supporter les complaintes de Malfoy rendait la tâche parfaitement insupportable. Harry espérait trouver un peu d'action à chaque virage, histoire de passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose mais rien n'arrivait. Il siffla d'énervement et prit à droite.

Les murs étaient de hauteurs inégales. Certains, plus bas que les autres, laissaient passer un fin rayon de lumière qui leur permettait de marcher plus vite. Mais la plupart du temps, les ombres étaient tellement denses qu'ils avançaient à tâtons. Draco se cognait fréquemment à son dos quand Harry ralentissait, ce qui lui valait une nouvelle séance de ronchonnements. Harry avait envie de se retourner et de lui saisir violemment les épaules, de le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il perde sa voix et sa mauvaise humeur. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait insisté pour venir... Harry regretta soudainement la compagnie de Ron et Hermione mais s'abstint de le dire tout haut pour ne pas s'attirer de nouvelles insultes.

* * *

Le temps passait avec une lenteur exaspérante. Harry commençait à perdre patience quand un point de lumière apparut au bout d'un passage particulièrement sombre. Il se figea. Draco se cogna à lui une fois de plus : « Potter, tu l'fais exprès. J't'ai dit de prévenir... C'est pas croyable. T'as une mémoire de poisson rouge, ou qu...

Shhhh. Y'a quelque chose là-bas. »

Draco essaya de regarder par-dessus Harry. Il posa une main sur son épaule et se grandit sur la pointe des pieds. Une vague de chaleur envahit Harry comme si la paume de Draco avait le pouvoir d'envoyer des ondes serpentines se diffuser dans chacun de ses muscles. Il pouvait ressentir sa respiration dans le creux de son cou. Aussitôt le feu se métamorphosa en une lame glacée. Il eut la chair de poule. L'aphrodisiaque devait encore faire son effet, essaya-t-il de se convaincre.

Il voulut reprendre sa marche mais Draco le retint. « Quoi ? », lança-t-il un peu sèchement. « Euh... Non rien ». Draco relâcha son emprise mais fit un pas en avant. Dans un moment de confusion, Harry réalisa qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres. Depuis combien de temps Draco essayait-il de masquer sa terreur ? Harry comprit pourquoi il était si agité depuis quelques heures. La virulence de ses insultes n'étaient qu'une façade de fanfaron. Harry éprouva un étrange sentiment de compassion et prit le poignet frissonnant de Draco entre ses doigts.

Il avait beau avoir l'habitude, Harry avait du mal à se retenir de paniquer. À chaque fois qu'une épreuve l'attendait ou qu'une aventure se profilait, il sentait l'adrénaline lui inonder le corps et le mettre dans un tel état de nervosité qu'il était toujours à deux doigts de défaillir. Au lieu de courir, il avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous lui, que son cœur allait se faire la malle et déserter sa cage thoracique et que son cerveau allait cesser de fonctionner. Si Malfoy avait su ça, se dit Harry, il aurait été ravi de s'en servir pour se moquer du légendaire courage des Gryffondors. Mais Malfoy, à ce moment-là, était bien trop occupé par les faiblesses de son propre corps pour remarquer les hésitations de son compagnon.

La tache de lumière se dessinait plus clairement. Harry et Draco se dirigeaient vers une porte et sûrement, pensaient-ils tous les deux avec un brin d'angoisse, vers le Minotaure. En approchant, ils entendirent distinctement le son d'une voix qui marmonnait toute seule. Harry tendit l'oreille mais après un moment d'écoute attentive, conclut tristement que ce n'était pas la voix de Sirius. Il resserra ses doigts plus fermement autour de sa baguette. Draco protesta douloureusement. Harry avait aussi crispé son autre main qui lui tenait toujours le poignet. Il s'excusa en chuchotant.

Ils s'avancèrent à quelques pas de l'embrasure. Harry fit comprendre à Draco qu'il allait entrer tout seul dans la pièce. Draco fit une moue qu'Harry n'arriva pas à déchiffrer car elle était le croisement indécis de la vexation et de l'approbation. Il prit une grande inspiration et se précipita, baguette en avant, dans la salle du Minotaure.

* * *

Draco devait l'admettre : Potter avait quelque chose d'un héros... mais un héros extrêmement stupide et suicidaire. Il savait que les Gryffondors avaient la fâcheuse habitude de foncer tête baissée quand l'action se présentait. Mais de là à se précipiter dans une pièce inconnue, vers un monstre inconnu aux pouvoirs inconnus... Il y avait quelque chose qui dépassait l'entendement.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Potter parte aussi précipitamment. Il pensait qu'ils allaient réfléchir ensemble à un plan d'attaque, se mettre d'accord sur les techniques à employer et sur le rôle de chacun. Mais non. Potter avait couru et Draco se retrouvait seul dans ce couloir à se demander quelle cruelle ironie l'avait poussée à devenir le complice d'Harry Potter. Draco entendit quelques cris inhumains, des bruits de fracas et des sorts lancés à la volée. Il soupira. Donc, en plus, Potter ne savait pas viser ! Draco s'avança précautionneusement vers l'entrée pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Le spectacle était déconcertant. Harry était accroupi derrière une large table renversée. Il essayait d'anticiper les mouvements de son ennemi avant de se mettre debout et de lui envoyer sa prochaine attaque. L'ennemi en question était la créature que Draco remarqua à l'autre bout de l'immense pièce, recroquevillée à même le sol.

Pendant un instant, il crut que Potter avait atteint sa cible sans s'en rendre compte et que le Minotaure gisait, vaincu, à quelques mètres de lui. Mais il s'aperçut aussitôt que le monstre crispait ses mains dans les poils de sa tête démesurée et tremblait de peur. Draco fit un pas en avant et entra dans la salle. En le voyant, Potter s'affola et lui fit des gestes frénétiques pour lui dire de sortir. Draco lui jeta un regard consterné et continua à avancer.

La pièce où ils se trouvaient était richement décorée de peintures et de tentures. Le Minotaure devait sûrement vivre dans cette unique salle car elle disposait de plusieurs renfoncements où Draco put apercevoir un lit, une baignoire et une petite cuisine. Les carreaux blancs et noirs du carrelage ruisselaient sous la lumière du soleil. Draco leva les yeux. Il n'y avait pas de toit. Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel bleu s'étendait avec une perfection immaculée. Draco respira plus profondément, soulagé de retrouver l'éclat du jour. Il ramena son attention sur la créature qui se trouvait maintenant à ses pieds. Il s'accroupit malgré les cris alarmés de Potter derrière lui et chercha dans ses souvenirs les quelques mots grecs qu'il avait appris avant de partir.

« Nous sommes des amis », dit-il doucement. « Potter est bête mais il ne fait pas mal ». Draco maudit mentalement son déplorable grec qui le faisait parler comme un enfant de trois ans. Mais le Minotaure avait enfin levé la tête et le regardait avec soulagement. Enfin... c'est ainsi que Draco interprétait le regard globuleux du bovin. Sa gueule s'ouvrit lentement. D'une voix rauque et voilée par la peur, il articula doucement : « Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'attaquez ?

- C'est une faute. Pardon. Nous cherchons un homme. »

Du coin de l'œil, Draco suivait la progression lente de Potter vers eux. Le héros déchu avançait avec soin pour ne pas effrayer davantage le Minotaure. Il gardait sa baguette prête à l'action, apparemment assez peu convaincu par la tournure des événements. Il resta à une distance respectueuse pour ne pas troubler l'entretien (dont il ne comprenait vraisemblablement pas un traître mot) mais assez prêt pour intervenir en cas de problème. Draco fut légèrement exaspéré par son manque évident de confiance mais réalisa aussitôt qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Potter croit en lui. Après tout, ils avaient passé plus de temps à se détester qu'à se masturber...

* * *

Sa discussion avec la créature était laborieuse. Draco n'avait pas énormément de vocabulaire et il ne comprenait pas tout ce que lui disait son interlocuteur. Après avoir demandé à Potter à quoi ressemblait son parrain, il essaya de traduire la description en grec. Le taureau le regarda de ses yeux mouillés d'animal puis s'assit lentement sur les talons. Il tourna sa grande gueule écumante vers Potter : « Il est venu chercher un homme jusqu'ici ? Personne n'est jamais venu jusqu'à moi. Je ne vois que les gens du Temple des Plaisirs qui passent de temps en temps me jeter de la nourriture. Mais, une fois, ils m'ont déposé le corps d'un homme inconscient ».

Draco n'avait pas tout saisi mais il avait clairement repéré les termes « nourriture » et « homme » et pensa qu'ils arrivaient trop tard. Il frissonna en comprenant que le Minotaure était _a priori_ anthropophage et qu'ils étaient potentiellement en danger. Il lança des regards nerveux dans la direction de Potter pour vérifier qu'il était toujours aux aguets et prêt à intervenir.

Pendant ce temps, le monstre prit appui sur le sol et d'une impulsion puissante réussit à se mettre debout malgré le poids de sa tête. La manœuvre avait effrayé Draco qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir bouger aussi vite. Il se releva lui aussi, un peu trop rapidement, et chancela dangereusement. Potter se précipita pour lui apporter son soutien. Toute la scène s'était déroulée en un éclair. Chacun d'eux se figea dans l'attente tendue d'une attaque surprise. Mais personne ne bougea. Le Minotaure fit quelques pas en arrière et marcha à reculons pour ne pas leur tourner le dos.

Harry tenait toujours le coude de Draco dans sa main gauche et sa baguette dans la main droite. Il observa la créature s'approcher d'une alcôve protégée par un épais rideau de velours noir. Draco porta la main à sa poche, prêt à saisir sa baguette si un nouvel ennemi surgissait. Le Minotaure dévoila le matelas que cachait le renfoncement. Sur des draps de satin et parmi les coussins brodés était allongé un homme en jacket sombre et l'air profondément endormi. Draco eut l'impression qu'on lui coupait brutalement la circulation dans le bras droit. Potter venait de lui broyer le coude d'une poigne de fer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

Draco s'éloigna brusquement en poussant un cri de douleur qui ramena Harry à la réalité. Il ne prit pourtant pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour lui et se dirigea instantanément vers l'alcôve. Son cœur battait avec violence contre ses côtes comme s'il voulait l'obliger à marcher plus vite. Harry prit peur et ralentit. Le visage blanc de Sirius se découpait nettement sur le tissu sombre des coussins. Harry le trouva trop pâle et trop serein. Il avait l'impression de voir un corps sans vie préservé du passage dévastateur du temps par la fantaisie morbide du Minotaure. Il se pencha un peu sur le matelas et observa longuement les traits si familiers de Sirius. Ses paupières étaient closes mais sa bouche formait toujours un o de surprise comme si le sort de Bellatrix venait à peine de le toucher.

« Sirius Black ? Tu déconnes, Potter ? On a fait tout ce chemin pour chercher un repris de justice ? ». La voix de Draco refusait de passer la barrière épaisse de ses émotions. Harry rétorqua d'une voix absente : « Il a été reconnu innocent, Malfoy.

- Quand même... T'aurais pu prévenir... Potter ? Potter ? T'es toujours avec nous ? »

L'exaspération tira Harry de sa contemplation inquiète. Malfoy n'avait-il donc aucun respect pour les sentiments d'autrui ? « T'attends quoi pour le réveiller ? », continua ce-dernier, imperturbable. Harry prit une grande inspiration et fixa Draco avec le plus grand sérieux : « Tu... crois qu'il est... vivant ? ». Une brûlure d'espoir lui enflamma douloureusement la poitrine. Draco soutint son regard pendant un long moment, incrédule : « Parce qu'en plus, t'étais même pas sûr qu'il soit vivant ? Tu te fous de ma gueule, Potter ? On a pris tous ces risques pour quelqu'un qu'aurait pu être mort ? ». Harry ne répondit pas, savourant secrètement l'assurance de Draco à affirmer que Sirius était vivant. Draco pointa sa baguette sur Sirius : « Enervate ».

Rien ne se produisit. Draco sembla momentanément déconcerté. Il essaya un autre sort : « Finite ». Une seconde passa et se prolongea dans l'immobilité et l'angoisse. Harry retint son souffle. Draco laissa tomber son bras cherchant un autre sort.

Soudain, le corps inerte de Sirius fut parcouru d'un léger spasme. Ses lèvres bougèrent imperceptiblement, ses doigts se crispèrent sur le drap. Ses paupières frémirent. Harry approcha son visage pour être sûr de bien voir et s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Avec une lenteur inouïe, Sirius ouvrit les yeux. Son regard navigua un peu dans le vide avant de se focaliser sur Harry. D'un mouvement rapide, Sirius s'assit et saisit rudement Harry par les épaules : « Harry », dit-il d'une voix enrouée par des mois d'inactivité, « tu vas bien ? ». Son visage se tordit dans une grimace de douleur. Il s'inclina et posa une de ses mains sur son front comme pour soutenir le poids de sa tête.

Harry resta immobile. Draco le poussa doucement sur le côté et ordonna à Sirius de se recoucher. « Vous êtes restés inconscient pendant longtemps. Vous feriez mieux de ne pas bouger aussi vite », tenta-t-il d'expliquer. Mais Sirius ne l'écoutait pas. Il regardait de nouveau son filleul dont la figure blafarde l'alarmait positivement. « Harry, t'es sûr que ça va ? Est-ce qu'un de ces salauds de Death Eaters t'a blessé ? ». Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite à quoi Sirius faisait référence. L'espace d'une seconde, il sentit une décharge de colère lui frapper le cœur en croyant qu'il désignait Draco. Mais il se souvint que son parrain avait disparu en pleine bataille au Ministère et qu'il n'avait aucune idée des mois qui s'étaient déroulés depuis. Il tenta de sourire pour le rassurer mais ses sentiments étaient trop confus et trop intenses. Il ne réussit qu'à tordre la bouche.

Draco s'était figé à l'évocation des partisans de Voldemort et il reculait sensiblement. Le silence s'installa pendant un temps inconfortable. Sirius se ressaisit et tendit la main vers Harry. Le bout de ses doigts vint effleurer ses joues. Harry ne prit seulement conscience des larmes qui lui mouillaient le visage et qu'il était incapable de contrôler.

* * *

En découvrant le visage de Sirius Black, Draco s'était souvenu de l'histoire que son père lui avait racontée lors d'une de ses visites à Azkaban. Instinctivement, il s'était mis à haïr cet homme qui avait participé au fiasco de la bataille du Ministère. Il était prêt à prendre sa revanche.

Serrant les poings, plein de hargne, Draco s'était approché et avait alors aperçu le visage de Potter. Les yeux brouillés de larmes, il était l'image parfaite de la douleur et l'agonie. Il refusait si obstinément de croire qu'il avait retrouvé son parrain qu'il semblait pétrifié sur place. Il doit être tellement habitué au désespoir, se dit Draco, qu'il ne sait pas comment se comporter face à la félicité. Il regardait Sirius avec l'air effrayé d'un funambule prêt à tomber dans l'inconnu. Et même si cet inconnu avait la couleur éclatante du bonheur, il l'observait avec appréhension. Draco desserra les doigts et se laissa envahir par... quoi ? de l'attendrissement ?

Draco s'effaça discrètement. Il venait de reconnaître la futilité de ses propres rancœurs. Son père n'était pas là pour lui rappeler ses obligations et rien ne lui paraissait valoir la peine de blesser Harry. Draco le vit s'affaisser dans les bras de son parrain et se mettre à sangloter contre son épaule. Sirius était un peu surpris et dépassé par les événements. D'une main compatissante, il caressait le dos d'Harry.

Draco regardait la scène sans comprendre pourquoi il sentait la colère monter en lui. Son désir de vengeance s'était évanoui devant la figure intense d'Harry mais il n'arrivait pas à taire son agacement. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la main de Sirius qui faisait de lents va-et-vient sur le T-shirt d'Harry et ses bras qui l'enserraient pour le consoler.

Draco trépigna d'impatience. Harry expliquait à Sirius ce qui s'était passé durant son absence. Il raconta comment il avait découvert la porte grecque, sœur jumelle de celle du Ministère et décidé de passer de l'autre côté du rideau. Il évoqua les réticences d'Hermione et leur arrivée au temple avec Ron. Draco lui fut reconnaissant de passer sous silence leur dérapage libidineux et de ne parler de lui qu'en termes héroïques.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius reprenait des couleurs en mangeant les quelques fruits que lui avait apporté le Minotaure. Harry avait pris soin de vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas enchantés. Le Minotaure l'avait regardé faire d'un air vexé. Il avait manifestement développé un certain attachement pour Sirius avec qui il avait passé ses derniers mois. La présence de l'homme inconscient avait rompu la routine de sa solitude. Il avait pris l'habitude de lui parler et de lui confier ses moindres secrets. C'est avec un brin d'angoisse qu'il l'avait vu s'éveiller. Mais il s'était vite rassuré en réalisant que l'homme ne parlait pas un mot de grec.

Le Minotaure regardait avidement les retrouvailles d'Harry et Sirius. Draco aurait juré voir une larme couler sur sa fourrure de bovin. Il imaginait bien le monstre plongé dans des lectures à l'eau-de-rose pour divertir sa triste vie. Étant le seul à avoir quelques rudiments de grec, la créature s'était rapprochée de lui et ne le quittait plus d'une semelle. Par politesse (satané réflexe d'aristocrate !), Draco lui avait proposé de sortir du labyrinthe avec eux. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ferait ensuite, mais il s'imaginait mal laisser la pauvre bête dans un environnement aussi malsain. Le Slytherin trembla devant l'éveil incongru de sa compassion – une maladie gryffondorienne qu'Harry avait dû lui refiler à un moment ou à un autre de leur mésaventure...

* * *

Ils reprirent tous les quatre le chemin du retour en suivant la ligne lumineuse que le sort de Draco avait laissée à travers le labyrinthe. La marche prévoyait d'être longue et Harry ne s'était pas résolu à lâcher son parrain. Draco se souvenait avec amertume de la présence rassurante d'Harry à ses côtés quand ils étaient entrés tous les deux. Maintenant, il devait se contenter du Minotaure et de sa carrure imposante qui trottait derrière lui comme un animal domestique encombrant.

Les minutes s'égrainaient au rythme lancinant de leurs pas. Draco commençait à s'ennuyer sérieusement et ses yeux se fermaient par moment, encouragés par l'obscurité ambiante. Il faillit ne pas voir le dernier couloir et la sortie. La lumière les aveugla. Draco mit ses mains en visière et distingua les silhouettes de Pansy et Tracey qui venaient à leur rencontre. Il reconnut le cri de Pansy qui venait sûrement d'apercevoir l'homme-taureau qui les accompagnait (ou peut-être Sirius Black, ajouta secrètement Draco pour sa propre satisfaction). Draco sentit le corps dodu de Tracey se pendre à son cou. Il l'enserra instinctivement de ses bras.

Ils firent rapidement les présentations mais ne s'attardèrent pas. Ils étaient tous pressés de retrouver le monde extérieur. Tracey s'approcha du Minotaure et commença timidement à lui parler en grec. Draco nota avec amertume que son niveau était largement supérieur au sien. Elle soutenait la conversation sans problème. Elle laissa échapper quelques « oh » et « ah » d'exclamation qui le rendaient encore plus vert de jalousie. Il venait de se faire piquer Harry par Sirius, voilà qu'un demi-taureau lui volait le cerveau de son harem...

Draco s'approcha de Pansy et la prit langoureusement par la taille. Il lui raconta rapidement ce qui s'était passé à l'intérieur en insistant particulièrement sur son intervention audacieuse auprès du Minotaure. Il n'était pas peu fier d'avoir été, à deux fois, le sauveur de la situation. Pansy le congratulait d'un air distrait mais lui asséna un ultime coup de massue en se penchant vers lui pour lui glisser, d'un air de confidence : « Il est quand même bien foutu, le Minotaure... J'veux dire... sa partie homme ». Draco s'écarta avec dégoût. Pansy partit d'un grand éclat de rire, mais le rose de ses joues ne laissait aucun doute.

* * *

Tracey poussa un petit cri qui étonna tout le monde. Harry se retourna vers elle. Elle traînait derrière, plongée dans une conversation animée avec le Minotaure. Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée du tunnel, elle traduisit à tout le monde l'histoire que venait de lui raconter la créature. « En deux mots », commença-t-elle malgré la mine renfrognée de Draco, « c'est un muggle qui a été ensorcelé par un magicien noir et enfermé contre son gré. Vous vous souvenez de la technique de Victor Krum dans le lac, lors du Triwizard Tournament ? ». Personne ne répondit. La surprise d'une telle transition les rendit tous muets. Draco rompit le silence d'une voix lasse : « Ouais, la transfiguration humaine incomplète ». « C'est ça », poursuivit Tracey, extatique. « Ben j'pense qu'il a utilisé la même technique sur Adrian ! ». Harry entendit Draco étouffer un « Adrian ? » outré.

Sans plus attendre, Tracey attrapa sa baguette qu'elle pointa vers la tête du Minotaure. Il eut un mouvement de recul mais avant qu'il ne soit hors de portée, elle lui lança un contre-sort. Dans un « plop », sa tête de taureau disparut. Une fumée entoura sa nouvelle figure et mit quelques secondes avant de se dissiper. Pansy poussa un petit glapissement excitée. Le visage du jeune muggle était d'une telle beauté que même Harry se sentit rougir sous ses regards interrogateurs. Tracey sauta de plaisir et lui attrapa le coude. Pansy l'imita de l'autre côté. Elles l'emmenèrent sur la croix rouge qu'avait laissée Hermione lors de leur arrivée et se laissèrent happer dans les airs. Harry dit à Sirius de passer après. Son parrain se positionna sur la marque avec un sourire dubitatif mais disparut presque aussitôt. Draco s'approcha pour remonter à son tour puis Harry le suivit. Il se laissa flotter dans les airs.

La porte d'entrée commençait à se distinguer au-dessus de lui. Harry réalisa, non sans un brin d'affolement, que sa course s'accélérait de manière incontrôlable. Il se retrouva projeté en dehors de la porte et fit un vol plané au-dessus de la scène. Pris au dépourvu, il voyait sa chute arriver à grande vitesse. Il était incapable de l'amortir et il ferma les yeux en attendant l'impact avec les gradins de pierre. Une voix féminine cria au même moment : « Arresto Momentum ». Décidément, pensa-t-il avec soulagement, Hermione savait rendre ce sort très utile. Harry heurta mollement le sol et put se relever sans trop de contusions.

Il laissa la petite troupe partir devant lui. Ron et Hermione prenaient soin de Sirius. Tracey et Pansy entouraient amoureusement le bel Adrian. Harry agrippa Draco et lui fit signe d'attendre que les autres s'éloignent. Depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé Sirius, Draco avait l'air las et contrarié. Harry ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait dire ni ce qu'il allait faire. Devant le visage froid de Draco, il hésita un peu. Il se sentit aussi fébrile que lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce du Minotaure. Ses muscles étaient paralysés d'effroi. Il crut que Draco allait perdre patience et l'abandonner avant qu'il ne retrouve l'usage de la parole. Mais le jeune Slytherin attendit patiemment à son côté.

« Dans le labyrinthe... le poison des fleurs ne faisait plus effet », murmura Harry sans le regarder. Draco refusa de tourner la tête en attendant la suite. Mais Harry n'ajouta rien. Sa main tenait fermement le coude de Draco. Il la laissa glisser le long de son avant-bras, effleura le creux de sa paume et intercala ses doigts entre les siens. Il resserra doucement son étreinte.

* * *

Il y eut un instant où Draco perdit toute notion de la réalité. Son être tout entier n'était plus qu'une main prise dans l'étau délicieux et légèrement moite de celle d'Harry. Il n'était plus que l'écho frémissant de la course effréné de son sang dans ses veines. Il n'était plus qu'un corps agonisant de douceur et de légèreté. La complexité de ses sensations le laissa perplexe et anéanti. Nul doute que ses jambes allaient l'abandonner dans une seconde et qu'il allait se liquéfier et s'évaporer sur la pierre. Il attendit l'instant fatal de sa disparition... qui ne vint pas. Il se résigna donc à refermer ses doigts sur la main d'Harry et à accentuer le baiser de leurs paumes.

FIN


End file.
